Uma Nova Vida
by Juh Potter Black
Summary: Harry sofre um acidente que o transporta para o futuro e percebe que sua vida está mudada totalmente. UA
1. Trailer

Uma Nova Vida

**Sinopse: **Harry é apaixonado pela sua melhor amiga, mas quando ela começa a namorar, o mundo dele desaba. Ele sofre um acidente que o transporta para o futuro, onde ele tem uma vida confortável e uma linda namorada.Agora Harry terá que aprender a viver essa vida.

_**Harry era um cara como todos os outros**_

_**Era honesto e trabalhador**_

- Como anda aquele projeto?

- Quero terminar o mais breve possível

_**E também era apaixonado pela sua melhor amiga**_

- Cara, ela ela sempre gostará de você como amiga.

- Eu sei. Só espero que um dia isso muda.

_**Até que um dia... Veio a decepção**_

Harry, esse aqui é o meu namorado: Rony Weasley!

- Namorado??

_**As coisas poderiam ficar piores...**_

- Ai!!

_**Até que um dia...**_

- Bom dia!!

- Quem é você?

- Harry, sou eu, a sua namorada, Ginny!

- Oh, meu deus!

_**Harry é levado para uma vida que ele nem ao menos imaginava**_

- Preciso falar com a Hermione!

- Desculpe, mas a Srta. Granger está numa reunião importante!

- Harry, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu preciso falar com você, Hermione. Algo muito estranho está acontecendo.

_**E ele descobrirá muita coisa...**_

- Bom dia, chefe!

- Chefe??

- Harry, você não se lembra? Aquele seu projeto o fez tornar chefe da repartição

_**... que a paixão pela sua melhor amiga já não existia mais**_

- Desculpe, mas eu não conheço você e eu sou apaixonado pela Hermione!

- Harry! Pára com isso! Você não é mais apaixonado pela Hermione desde que começamos a namorar!

- Você descobriu o que era o amor nos braços de Ginny, Harry!

- Rony! Como vai, maninho?

- Maninho? Vocês são irmãos?

- Harry, de que planeta você veio?

_**... e ele precisa descobrir como tudo aquilo aconteceu**_

- Ginny, me desculpe. Eu não me lembro o que aconteceu nos últimos meses. Você pode me ajudar a lembrar?

- Eu já tinha percebido isso. Tudo bem, Harry, eu te amo e vou te ajudar.

_**... e ele descobre que tem uma chance de ser muito feliz**_

- Eu gostaria de voltar ao tempo e de viver tudo isso...

_**Uma Nova Vida**_

_**Em breve...**_

**N/A: **Essa é uma nova fic UA que estou planejando. Esse trailer é apenas uma amostra. Espero que vocês gostem.


	2. Capítulo Um

**Capítulo Um**

A cidade de Londres amanhecera naquela segunda prometendo tempo bom, com sol de dia e chuva à noite. Já era 6:30 e já havia movimento nas ruas. Pessoas que iam para o trabalho, donas de casas e empregadas fazendo a compra semanal. A mesma rotina de sempre. Nada de novo.

Naquele dia, Harry acordou com enormes olheiras. Não conseguira dormir direito. Tudo por causa de um projeto que apresentaria para o seu chefe e para comitiva japonesa que estava na cidade. Os orientais pediram que projetassem uma casa para eles em Londres no estilo anglo-japonesa.

E Harry não queria fazer feio. Trabalhara arduamente durante duas semanas projetando aquela casa. Depois de pesquisar os costumes japoneses, Harry juntou as decorações orientais e britânicas, montando uma enorme maquete.

Harry foi para a cozinha e encontrou Neville, seu companheiro de quarto arrumando a mesa do café. Neville era dentista que estava trabalhando num consultório provisório, já que queria montar seu próprio local de trabalho.

- Ih, pela sua cara, não dormiu bem. - Harry se sentou a mesa com a fisionomia cansada.

- Pois é. Hoje é o grande dia.

- Não esquenta cara, vai dar tudo certo. Como deram certos todos os seus projetos. - Neville tentou tranqüilizar o amigo.

- Fala isso porque não conhece os japoneses. Eles são perfeccionistas. Qualquer coisa fora do lugar, já era. (n/a: me desculpem os japoneses).

- E aquele projeto do hotel? Como anda? - Harry não queria pensar naquele projeto até receber carta branca dos japoneses. Na verdade, ele estava fazendo um esboço do próximo projeto dele, que seria mais além do que fizera. Mais do que a casa anglo-japonesa.

- Ainda está no papel. Por enquanto, não quero pensar nele. Esse eu gostaria de terminar o mais breve possível, mas será impossível. - Harry serviu-se de um copo de suco de laranja com waffles.

- Quem sabe o senhor Richardson aumente o seu salário depois de apresentar o projeto da casa? - Harry deu uma risada irônica.

- Impossível. O Richardson pode fazer qualquer coisa, mas aumentar o salário... - Harry revirou os olhos. - aposto que ele só aumenta do seu advogado, Oliver Chilson.

O telefone toca. Harry levanta-se para atender.

- Alô?

_- Quem é? _- Harry sorri ao reconhecer a voz de Hermione. Ele reconheceria a voz dela em qualquer lugar.

- Sou eu, Hermione. Harry

_- Harry?? Que saudades?? Tudo bem com você?? Como sabia que era eu??_

- Ora, eu seria capaz de reconhecer sua voz em qualquer lugar. - Neville girou os olhos ao ouvir o comentário do colega.

- _Nossa, fico lisonjeada com isso. _- Hermione falou brincalhona.

- Como está Paris??

_- Linda!! _- suspirou Hermione. _- Mas pena que estou me despedindo dela._

- Como assim?? - Harry deu um sobressalto.

_- Ora, como assim, Harry?? Não é óbvio?? Estou voltando hoje!!!_

- Jura?? - o coração de Harry deu um solavanco e toda a preocupação com o projeto pareceu evaporar-se.

- _Ahan. Já estou no aeroporto esperando para embarcar. No fim da tarde estou chegando._

_- _Certo. Quando você chegar, me liga. - Harry tentava conter sua felicidade.

_- Tá certo. Bom, tenho que ir estão chamando meu vôo. Tchau, Harry. Beijo._

- Outro pra você. Tchau. - Harry desligou o telefone com cara de bobo.

- Nem precisa dizer. - Neville disse ao ver a cara do amigo. - Hermione chega hoje.

- Ahan. - disse Harry sonhador ao sentar-se na mesa. - Estou louco para contar a ela sobre o meu projeto e quem sabe... tentar algo com ela.

- Há quanto tempo você espera se decaclar para ela?

- Dez anos. - Neville arregalou os olhos.

- Então, desista. Ela jamais olhará para você com outros olhos que seja de amiga.

Neville sabia da paixão de Harry por Hermione Granger. Desde os quatorze anos, Harry gostava da garota mais que amigo. Não agüentava se ciúmes ao vê-la namorando ou ficando com outro garoto que não fosse ele. Por respeito a ela, não se metia na vida dela, apenas quando ela lhe pedia opinião e conselho. Aí sim ele falava o que pensava, mas sem demonstrar o ciúme.

- Eu sei, mas um dia isso nunca. Eu nunca perco as minhas esperanças. - suspirou Harry tomando um gole de suco. Neville encarou o amigo, sério.

- Harry, presta atenção. Eu não estou querendo ser otimista, não é nada disso. Você ama a garota há quase dez anos e não teve coragem de se declarar até agora, acredite, é melhor fazer isso antes que ela arrume um namorado. E não estou te falando um namorado qualquer, mas si, o futuro marido dela. Imagine você ter que ouvir da boca de seu grande amor que ela se casará com outra pessoa. E você se sentirá incapaz de amar novamente!

Harry ficou pasmo com as palavras de Neville. Não queria admitir, mas sabia que no fundo o amigo tinha razão. Neville era ótimo em conselhos, não podia negar, já que os conselhos que ele lhe davam sempre foram eficazes.

- Você está certo, eu vou tomar coragem e me declarar. Quem sabe hoje? Marco um jantar de boas-vindas, crio um clima e me declaro, que tal? - Neville concordou.

- Isso. Mas lembre-se que você pode levar um fora.

- Mas valerá a tentativa. - Harry disse, esperançoso.

- Boa sorte então. Eu vou indo nessa. Tire a mesa antes de sair. - Neville terminou o seu café e saiu para trabalhar.

Harry pensou em como pediria a mão de Hermione. Queria que esse momento fosse especial.Mas e se ela lhe desse o fora? Bom, ele corria todos os restos.

Tentando afastar os pensamentos em Hermione e focar no projeto, Harry pegou a maquete. que não estava muito pesada e saiu para trabalhar.

_Na Empresa Archtect e CIA _

- Estou atrasado? - perguntou Harry aproximando-se de Ellen Morgan, a secretária de seu chefe, que levantou os olhos, surpresa.

- Atrasado? Pelo contrário, você está mais adiantado que o chefe e a comitiva japonesa.

- Eles ainda não chegaram? - perguntou Harry surpreso. Ellen negou com a cabeça.

- Ainda não. Eric ligou avisando que esperaria os japoneses no hotel para virem juntos.

- Ufa. Que bom. - Harry respirou aliviado.

- Que bom mesmo. - Ellen sorriu. - A propósito. Parabéns pela pontualidade.

- Obrigado. Bom, eu vou para a minha sala, quando eles chegarem, me avise.

- Pode deixar. Precisa de ajuda com a maquete. Ela me parece pesada.

- Não, obrigada. Dá para carregar. - Harry acenou com a cabeça e foi para sua sala.

Ellen Morgan era a competente secretária do Senhor Eric Richardson há quase 20 anos. Era uma pessoa de confiança e era considerada da família, por ser amiga e confidente de Eric. Mas como havia pessoas invejosas na empresa, já falaram que ela tinha um caso tórrido com o chefe e o pior, que tinham filhos. Ellen quis morrer e até pediu a conta, mas o senhor Eric a fez mudar de idéia e expulsou os autores dos boatos. Até a própria mulher do homem ficou com um pé atrás quando recebeu uma carta anônima contando sobre o suposto caso de Eric e Ellen: os dois eram como se fossem irmãos, seria estranho se tivessem um caso.

O elevador se abriu e Eric entrou na sala com comitiva japonesa. Eram quatro homens e uma mulher impecavelmente vestidos. Ellen sabia quem era a mulher, pois já havia falado com ela antes da chegada dos japoneses ao país. Era a intérprete que Eric havia pedido para contratar para os hóspedes.

- Bom dia, Ellen. O Harry chegou? - a mulher acenou para a secretária que correspondeu.

- Já sim, senhor Richardson. Está na sala dele esperando ser anunciado.

- Ótimo. Daqui cinco minutos pode chamá-lo. - e foi para sua sala abrir a porta e dar passagem à comitiva.

- Sim, senhor. - Ellen percebeu que Eric estava com uma aparência cansada. Devia ser por causa do atraso.

Harry estava tomando algumas notas no seu relatório quando o telefone tocou.

- Fala, Ellen.

_- O chefe chegou e está chamando._

- Ótimo. Obrigado. - desligou o telefone e respirou fundo. Seria agora. Harry pegou sua maquete e foi para a sala de Eric.

-... então eu implantei uma sala de jantar japonesa com vista para o jardim que será anglo-japonês. - Harry explicava a maquete, apontando para cada lugar. A cozinha terá decorações orientais e britânicas. Como fiquei em dúvida em relação aos quartos, eu ampliei mais um dormitório, um será japonês e o outro ocidental.

A intérprete traduzia rapidamente para os japoneses, que balançavam a cabeça em tom de aprovação. Harry e Eric entreolharam-se, na expectativa.

- O Sr. Tanaka disse que está perfeito. - disse a intérprete e esperou o japonês falar mais alguma coisa. - Mas para ficar mais perfeito ainda, ele quer que você aumente mais um dormitório, misturando as decorações orientais e ocidentais. Isso é possível.

Harry teve que conter a sua alegria. O seu projeto fora aprovado. Eric seu um sorriso satisfeito.

- Claro... mais eu terei que ampliar mais três metros. - o Sr. Tanaka disse mais alguma coisa no ouvido da mulher que acenou.

- Ele disse que está ótimo e que pergunta quando pode começar as obras. - os olhos de Harry brilharam.

- Bem... o senhor é quem decide.

- Que tal no mês que vem? - Harry arregalou os olhos, mas foi Eric que falou.

- Mês que vem... perfeito. Não é, Harry? - se dirigiu para o rapaz, que saiu do transe.

- Claro... está ótimo... mês que vem... - Harry sorriu.

- O Sr. Tanaka fez questão que o Sr. Potter acompanhe as obras pessoalmente. - o rapaz olhou para o chefe, que acenou com a cabeça.

- Claro. Vai ser um prazer. - Harry não podia está mais feliz. O Sr. Tanaka levantou-se e estendeu a mão para ele, que a apertou, satisfeito. - Fico feliz que tenha gostado do projeto, Sr. Tanaka. Garanto que o senhor não vai se decepcionar.

- Ele espera que não. - sorriu a intérprete. - Precisamos ir. Tenham um bom dia.

Harry e o Sr. Richardson despediram-se dos clientes com aperto de mãos cordiais.

- Eu pensei que os japoneses só se curvavam para cumprimentar. - Harry comentou depois que a porta foi fechada.

- E se curvam. Só que eu tenho um sério problema nas costas e os ensinei o aperto de mão tradicional. - Eric brincou sentando-se em sua mesa. - Sente-se, Harry. - apontou a cadeira à sua frente, onde o rapaz se sentou. - Harry, eu queria te dar os meus parabéns pelo projeto. Realmente está ótimo, devo admitir.

- Obrigado, chefe. E eu pensava que eles não gostariam tanto assim.

- Eu também não. Mas gostaram e ainda aumentar mais o projeto. E por isso, eu estou pensando seriamente e lhe dar uma recompensa.

- Não... o senhor não precisa se incomodar. - sentiu um bolo se formar na sua garganta.

- Harry, meu caro não seja modesto. - riu Eric. - Você sabe que merece.

- Bom... - Harry estava sem jeito. - E o que é? - Eric adiantou-se e analisou melhor o rapaz.

- Que tal um aumento de 50 porcento no seu salário? - se Harry tinha suas dúvidas sobre aumento de salário, elas evaporaram no mesmo instante.

- Cinqüenta porcento?

- Isso. Que tal?

- O senhor é quem sabe. - Harry se conteve para não pular de alegria.

- Ótimo. Agora, vai trabalhar e deixe a maquete aqui. E por falar em maquete, como está indo aquele projeto do hotel? - perguntou Eric com um certo interesse.

- Aquele projeto... - sentiu-se envergonhado. - Eu... eu quis terminar esse projeto primeiro para depois eu pensar nele. - Eric pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- Muito bom. Não é só porque você ganhou carta branca para comandar as obras do Sr. Tanaka que você terá tempo livre. Eu quero o projeto do Hotel para daqui há dois meses.

- Pode deixar, senhor. Talvez eu termine antes.

- Assim espero. Você é uma pessoa eficiente, Harry. Espero que continue assim.

- Eu também, senhor.

- Agora vá. - Eric fez um gesto com a mão para dispensar arquiteto.

- Sim senhor, com licença. - Harry levantou-se e saiu da sala. Estava indo para sua sala, quando ouviu baterem palmas.

- Parabéns, Harry. Soubemos que o seu projeto foi aprovado. - disse Ashley Logan.

- Mas... como vocês souberam?

- A intérprete contou a Ellen que a reunião foi um sucesso. - a secretária fuzilou Ashley com os olhos. - Quer dizer... nós ouvimos pela porta. Você fez um projeto ousado, mas que deu resultado. E que tal um jantar de comemoração?

- Bem... sabe o que é... - Harry coçou a nuca. - É que hoje não vai dar. Eu tenho compromisso hoje à noite. Um "Ahhh" se fez ouvir pelo saguão.

- E quem é ela, Harry? Uma namorada nova? - gritou um rapaz lá no fundo. Antes que Harry pudesse resolver, Ellen interrompeu a comemoração.

- O papo está bom, agora é hora de voltar ao trabalho. Antes que o Sr. Richardson saia da sala dele e acabe com essa

bagunça. - as pessoas se dispersaram lamentando não terem comemorado mais o sucesso de Harry. Ele murmurou um "obrigado" a Ellen e entrou na sua sala.

- Soube que o projeto para os japoneses deu certo. - Oliver comentou assim que se se sentou à mesa de Eric.

- É, tenho que admitir que o Harry se superou desta vez. Fez um trabalho perfeito.

- Dá para perceber que ele é uma pessoa muito competente. Até aumentou o salário dele.

- Ele fez por merecer. E pode crescer ainda mais. - Eric levantou-se pensativo.

- Algum problema, Eric? - perguntou Oliver perante a expressão do cliente e amigo de décadas.

- Eric, o projeto da casa pode ser uma pequena amostra que Harry tem futuro.

- Como assim? - Eric sentou-se na mesa.

- Harry montará um projeto de um Hotel, um Resort, que ficará na divida entre o País de Gales e a Inglaterra.

- E daí?

- E daí que, se tudo der certo como hoje, eu terei o meu substituto na diretoria. - Oliver percebeu aonde Eric queria chegar.

- Eric... você está pensando em... - Eric balançou a cabeça. - Mas Harry trabalha aqui há quatro anos, menos do que muitos daqui.

- Mas Harry é o mais dedicado ao trabalho, Oliver. Eu percebo isso desde que ele começou a trabalhar aqui. Era apenas um universitário com gana de aprender e conseguir o que quer e isso Harry está conseguindo com muitos méritos.

- Se você tem tanta certeza assim... poderei cuidar de tudo, documento, papelada...

- Tenho. Harry é minha primeira opção. - fez uma pausa. - Estou ficando muito velho, meu amigo, Já está na hora de jogar a toalha e dar espaço para pessoas que tem espírito de comandar uma equipe.

- E você acha que Harry pode ser essa pessoa?

- Quem sabe... Vamos ver como o Harry se sairá nesse hotel. Se Harry se mostrar tão competente quanto a casa, dai não terei mais dúvidas: ele será meu substituto.

Era seis e meia da noite quando Harry chegou em casa. Neville não estava. Tinha deixado um recado, avisando que sairia com Luna, sua namorada.

Harry se jogou no sofá e fechou os olhos. Estava feliz. Tinha dado tudo certo naquele dia: seu projeto foca aprovado e receberia um aumento de salário. Sua felicidade só poderia aumentar se...

O som do telefone interrompeu os pensamentos de Harry que se levantou para atender. Harry lembrou-se que Hermione chegaria naquela tarde. Havia trabalhado a todo vapor, fazendo vários esboços para o Hotel, que tinha se esquecido completamente da amiga. Ficou envergonhado, mas sabia como recompensaria sorriu.

- Hermione? - Harry deduziu assim que atendeu ao telefone.

_- Harry?? Como sabia que era eu??_

- Intuição.

- _Hum, sei. Escuta, eu acabei de chegar em casa. Pensei que me pegaria no aeroporto. _- Harry engoliu um seco ao ver que dera uma vacilada.

- Puxa, me desculpe, é que não deu. Trabalhei o dia inteiro. Hoje estou muito feliz.

- _E posso saber porquê?_ - Harry deu um sorriso enigmático

- Que tal jantarmos hoje para colocarmos as novidades em dia? - Harry percebeu que aquela seria a hora. - Eu sei que você está cansada, mas é que tenho que te contar uma coisa.

- _Eu topo. A que horas?_

- Às oito. No Dinner Roon.

- _Por mim, está ótimo. _

- Ótimo. Então, até lá. - Harry desligou o telefone se sentindo o ser mais feliz do mundo. Sua felicidade seria completa depois daquele jantar. Olhou no relógio e correu para tomar banho.

Não havia muita gente no Dinner Roon, apenas alguns casais e duas famílias. Harry chegou no local e sentou-se numa mesa perto da janela. Hermione não havia chegado ainda. Pediu ao garçom um copo da água.

Cinco minutos depois, Hermione chegou. Harry não sabia de era impressão, mas nunca havia visto a amiga tão bonita como naquela noite. As bochechas estavam coradas, os cabelos mais brilhantes e um sorriso de aquecer qualquer ser. Hermione correu e abraçou o amigo.

- Harry, que saudades!

- Finalmente, você voltou. Eu também estava morrendo de saudades. - Harry murmurou embevecido pelo perfume da morena.

- Você não mudou nada. - afastou-se para analisá-lo melhor.

- E você mudou muito. - fez com que Hermione desse uma volta. - Está mais bonita, se isso é possível ainda.

- Ai, Harry. Pára com isso. Assim você me deixa encabulada.

- Tá bom. Desculpa. Vamos sentar? - Harry a guiou para a sua mesa e puxou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse. Logo, o garçom trouxe o cardápio e fizeram os pedidos. Hermione comentou que estava morrendo de saudades da comida do país e que scargot era muito bom.

- Então, me conta como foi lá. - Harry pediu, bebendo um pouco de vinho.

Entusiasmada, Hermione contou tudo sobre a viagem. As comidas, os costumes, os pontos turísticos, as pessoas. Harry prestava atenção em cada palavra que a amiga contava, mas percebeu que tinha mais alguma coisa.

- Tenho uma novidade para te contar. - Hermione concluiu, confirmando as hipóteses de Harry. - Mas antes... você vai me contar porque está tão feliz hoje.

Então Harry contou tudo para ela. Hermione abriu um largo sorriso, feliz pelo amigo e se jogou nos braços dele.

- Puxa, Harry. Meus parabéns. Fico tão feliz por você.

- Obrigado. - Harry disse, contente. - Mas agora é sua vez: o que você para me contar.

- Bom, Harry eu estou muito feliz. Eu estou...

- Hermione? - os dois se viraram e viram um homem alto, ruivo diante deles. Hermione abriu um largo sorriso e levantou-se, se jogando nos braços daquele homem, deixando Harry sem reação.

- Rony! O que você está fazendo aqui? - deu um beijo nele, mas não parou de abraçá-lo. Aquela cena fez o sangue de Harry gelar.

- Estava passando e vi você aqui. - Rony disse sorrindo.

- Ah, deixe que eu te apresente. - Hermione soltou-se do ruivo e virou-se para Harry. - Este é Harry Potter, o amigo que eu te falei. Harry, esse aqui é o meu namorado: Rony Weasley!

- Namorado?? - Harry não estava acreditando naquilo. Não podia ser! Não podia! Hermione só podia estar de brincadeira, era isso!

- É. Nós nos conhecemos em Paris. Estávamos no mesmo hotel. Ele mora aqui em Londres. A irmã dele é enfermeira e trabalha no Hospital Saint. John.

- Prazer. - Rony estendeu a mão e Harry teve vontade de socá-lo, mas não tinha coragem. Levanto-se e apertou a mão de Harry.

- Prazer. - tentou parecer gentil, mas seu cérebro não conseguia aceitar aquela situação.

- Hermione falou muito de você. Espero que possamos nos conhecer melhor.

- É... - Harry não conseguia articular uma palavra sequer. Sua vontade era sumir dali.

- Senta-se com a gente, Rony. - pediu Hermione e o ruivo se acomodou ao lado da morena. - O que quer pedir?

- Bem, eu vou querer... - foi interrompido por Harry.

- Na verdade, pode ficar com o meu pedido. Eu tenho que ir embora. - Harry levantou-se apressado, sentindo a sua cabeça rodar.

- Mas, Harry... - Hermione se levantou. - O que aconteceu?

- Eu... eu tenho que terminar um projeto ainda hoje. Com licença. - Harry deixou um dinheiro para pagar a água, pegou o seu casaco e saiu. Já estava saindo quando Hermione apareceu na porta.

- Harry, foi bom ver você. Vamos marcar outro jantar? - Harry virou-se encarou a melhor amiga e seu grande amor e sentiu seus olhos arderem.

- Acho melhor não. O seu... namorado pode não gostar. Adeus, Hermione. - antes que ela pudesse falar algo, Harry já havia sumido.

Ele dirigia a mais de cem. Seu cérebro estava atordoado e ele não conseguia assimilar as palavras de Hermione: _"Harry, esse aqui é o meu namorado: Rony Weasley!"_ Tinha vontade de dar uma surra naquele ruivo metido à besta por ter ficado com a sua garota.

_"Ela jamais olhará para você com outros olhos que seja de amiga." _Era verdade. Embora não aceitasse, ele sentia, lá no fundo, que suas chances com a Hermione já não existia mais. Agora ele tinha certeza que Hermione nunca o veria mais do que um amigo.

_"Você ama a garota há quase dez anos e não teve coragem de se declarar até agora, acredite, é melhor fazer isso antes que ela arrume um namorado. E não estou te falando um namorado qualquer, mas sim, o futuro marido dela. Imagine você ter que ouvir da boca de seu grande amor que ela se casará com outra pessoa. E você se sentirá incapaz de amar novamente!" _As palavras de Neville flutuavam na sua cabeça como uma praga. Droga! O amigo tinha razão. Ele demorou demais.

Bebeu mais um gole da garrafa de cachaça que havia comprado no bar mais próximo. Tinha que por para fora. A vontade de morrer era enorme.

_"Você está certo, eu vou tomar coragem e me declarar. Quem sabe hoje? Marco um jantar de boas-vindas, crio um clima e me declaro, que tal?"_

_"Isso. Mas lembre-se que você pode levar um fora"._

E que fora ele havia tomado! Nunca se sentiria tão miserável como estava sentido. Tinha se esquecido de tudo de bom que acontecera naquela manhã. Sua felicidade havia evaporado como água.

- Ai!! -uma buzina o despertou de seus devaneios e Harry viu um carro vindo na sua direção, desviou-se e conseguiu se livrar de uma batida, mas o desvio fez com que seu carro caísse num barranco e batesse na árvore.

"_Me__ perdoe, Hermione, por te amar." _Essas foram as últimas palavras que ecoaram no seu cérebro antes de perder completamente os sentidos.

**Continua...**

**N/A: Pronto, aqui está o 1° cap. Espero que vocês gostem e comentem. **

**Não, eu não virei H/Hr (isola!). Isso é uma fic UA e quem leu o trailer sabe que ele é apaixonado pela Mione até sofrer uma decepção. Rony e Harry rivais? Como assim? Nas UAs pode tudo. ;-)**

**Essa será uma shortfic, com máximo 12 caps. Eu tenho uma PA para terminar, se vocês me entendem. E "Uma Segunda Chance" para continuar.**

**Bom, até a próxima. Beijo.**

**Jubs.**


	3. Capítulo Dois

**Capítulo Dois - Futuro**

Harry acordou sentindo a vista embaçada. Piscou três vezes para ver melhor. Enxergou tudo branco. _"Será que estou no hospital ou morri?"_ Procurou se sentar, temendo sentir alguma dor, mas esta não veio. Tateou na cabeceira ao lado, procurando os óculos. Quando o colocou, não pode deixar de ficar surpreso.

Se aquilo era um quarto de hospital, então tinha ganhado na loteria. Pois aquilo não lembrava nem de longe um quarto de hospital. Era amplo com uma porta que dava para um closet. Uma enorme penteadeira com um banco de madeira almofadado. Ao lado dela, uma porta que dava para o banheiro.

Olhou ao lado e tomou um susto. Não estava deitado numa cama de solteira e sim, numa enorme _king-size_ de mogno, enfeitada com lençóis de cetim. Havia outro conjunto de travesseiros além do dele.

_"Eu morri? Só pode ser. Um hospital não tem nada disso. Mesmo que for particular."_ Hesitante Harry colocou os pés no chão e levantou-se, sem nenhuma dor. Vestia apenas uma samba-canção preta. _"Decididamente, não estou no hospital. Mas onde será que estou?"_

Foi até a janela que dava para uma sacada de um sobrado. Observou melhor e viu que casas em volta eram enormes e luxuosas. Todas em estilo europeu. Um enorme muro as cercavam e logo Harry deduziu ser um condomínio fechado.

"_Eu estou sonhando, é isso". Daqui a pouco, vou acordar numa cama de hospital com fraturas._

- Harry, acorda!!! O café está na mesa!! - uma voz lhe chamou no andar de baixo.

_"Quem será que está me chamando?" _Harry abriu a porta pra descer e estancou. Não podia ir lá embaixo seminu. Olhou pros lados procurando uma roupa e encontrou uma calça jeans e uma camiseta numa cadeira ao lado da cama. _"Essas roupas são minhas, tenho certeza." _Vestiu a roupa e desceu após passar por um enorme corredor que abrigava mais três quartos e um banheiro.

Sentiu um delicioso aroma de café ao chegar à ampla sala. Observou tudo atônito. Havia uma sala de TV com uma enorme tela plana e um home teacher, sofás confortáveis, um sala de jantar com mesa para dez, com uma lareira. _"Meu deus, se isso for um sonho, não quero acordar."_

Harry seguiu o cheirinho de café e entrou na enorme cozinha. Tal foi seu susto ao ver uma mulher ruiva vestida de branco colocando a mesa do café. Ela olhou para ele sorrindo.

- Bom dia!!

- Quem é você?? - Harry deixou escapar seu espanto. Ela riu.

- Oras Harry. Quem mais poderia ser? Sua namorada, Ginny!! - ela respondeu em tom brincalhão.

Por um momento, Harry pensou não ter escutado direito. _"Namorada? Mas eu não tenho namorada! Eu teria se a Hermione não estivesse.._" hesitou ao pensar na amiga. Nunca se sentira tão arrasado quanto estivera quando ela apresentou o namorado.

- Anda logo, se não vai se atrasar! - Ginny o puxou para a mesa, sentando-se ao seu lado. - Trabalhei muito essa noite e quero descansar. - encheu seu prato de panquecas e waffles. Encheu um copo de suco e se dispôs a comer. - O que foi? Não está com fome?

Harry despertou dos devaneios. Ele nem sabia o que estava sentindo. Estava zonzo, atordoado. Uma hora estava sofrendo um acidente de carro e outra era como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Eu... - encontrou voz. -... Eu sofri um acidente de carro. Era para eu está num Hospital, mas estou aqui e... - a ruiva arregalou os olhos.

- Ai, meu deus! Outro acidente??? Onde você se machucou?? - Ginny tateou Harry em busca de ferimentos.

_"Outro acidente? Como assim 'outro acidente'? Eu só me lembro de ter sofrido um e..." _seus olhos se fixaram no calendário perto da janela. 2006. _"Esse calendário está errado!"_

- Você tem certeza que está bem? - Ginny fez Harry a encarar.

- Tenho. Estou bem. Estou muito bem. Nunca estive melhor. - estava surpreso com tudo aquilo. - Tem certeza que eu sofri um acidente. Você disse "outro acidente"... Qual foi o primeiro?

- Você não se lembra? - Harry negou com a cabeça. - Você bateu numa árvore há um ano atrás ao desviar de um caminhão. Teve uma fratura na perna, mas graças ao cinto e ao air-bag, você sobreviveu. - sorriu e deu um beijo na testa dele.

Como um flash, as cenas do acidente lhe vieram na cabeça. Ele louco para se declarar para Hermione. Ele arrasado ao vê-la com namorado. Ele dirigindo transtornado. O caminhão. A árvore...

_"Um ano atrás?? Não é possível! Será que fiquei em coma durante um ano? Mas o que estou fazendo aqui então? Por que não estou num hospital?"_

- E você sabe se fiquei em coma? - Harry queria que Ginny o ajudasse a se localizar e a explicar essa loucura toda.

- Em coma? Oh não. Você dormiu algumas horas após a operação. Mas não chegou a ficar em coma. - Ginny sentou-se. - Harry, você sabe disso tudo. Está com amnésia?

_"Amnésia? Só pode ser. Mas espera! Eu me lembro de muita coisa! Eu só não me lembro disso..." _Contudo, resolveu não assustar a ruiva que dizia ser sua namorada.

- Então é melhor de ir se curando porque temos consulta com o médico na semana que vem.

- Médico?

- Sim, Harry. Eu vou fazer ultrasonografia para saber se nosso filho é menino ou menina. - ele olhou para ela como se fosse louca. _"Filho? Essa garota é maluca. Eu não tenho namorada e muito menos filho." _Ginny levantou-se e foi então que Harry percebeu certa saliência na barriga dela. _"Ela está mesmo grávida."_

_- _Come logo antes que se atrase. Vou dormir. Antes de sair, tranque a porta.

- Mas acabou de amanhecer. - Ginny virou-se para ele.

- Esqueceu que eu sou uma "morcega"? Trabalho durante a noite e durmo durante o dia? Fiquei cuidando de um senhor que vomitou a noite inteira. Ele acalmou um pouco ao amanhecer, mas o estado dele ainda é grave. - suspirou com pesar. - Se alguma coisa acontecer, o hospital me liga. - Ginny deu um beijo nele e subiu as escadas.

_"Ela deve ser enfermeira, então". _Harry sentou-se na mesa refletindo. Olhou o calendário. _"2006. Um ano. Como eu vim para cá? Isso é totalmente impossível" _Sentiu a barriga roncando e se pôs a comer. Olhou no relógio e quase engasgou ao perceber que estava atrasado para trabalhar. Terminou de comer e correu para se arrumar. Estancou novamente no meio do caminho.

_"Espera ai! Será que eu trabalho no mesmo lugar que antes? Será que me demitiram?" _Harry procurou sua pasta de trabalho por todos os lugares e encontrou uma preta, feita de coro e abriu-a. Ela continha vários envelopes e documentos. Procurou e viu o emblema da Archtect e cia. numa pasta de papel. _"Ainda bem"._

Subiu as escadas. O quarto estava fechado. Ginny já estava dormindo. Abriu a porta devagar e entrou. O quarto se encontrava na penumbra e Harry foi até o closet. Abriu todas as portas procurando suas roupas e viu que a última porta continha ternos Armani, Christian Dior e camisas de linho. _"Eu fiquei rico, só pode!"_ Harry pegou as roupas e resolveu tomar banho no outro banheiro, para não incomodar Ginny.

Desceu as escadas e seus olhos se fixaram no telefone. Pensou em ligar para Hermione, porém conteve-se. A paixão pela melhor amiga ainda batia dentro do peito, mesmo com toda aquela situação. Correu até o telefone e discou o número dela.

- _Alô? _- uma voz desconhecida atendeu.

- É... é da casa da Hermione?

- _Aqui não tem ninguém com esse nome._

- Ah... me desculpe então. Acho que liguei errado. - Harry desligou. _"É claro que ela se mudou. Será que ela se casou com aquele Rony Weasley"? _Trincou os dentes só de pensar nessa possibilidade.

Olhou para os lados e viu uma agenda telefônica. Pegou-a e foleou-a até chegar letra H. Havia dois números ao lado do nome de Hermione. Um da casa e outro do consultório. Ligou para o segundo.

_- Clínica Lewis, bom dia. Em que posso ajudar??_

- Preciso falar com a Hermione! - Harry pediu, esquecendo-se das formalidades.

_- Desculpe, mas a Srta. Granger está numa reunião importante! Quer marcar uma consulta?_ - mas Harry já havia desligado. Sem reparar como era seu, pegou-o e dirigiu até a clínica Lewis.

Quinze minutos depois, Harry estacionou o carro numa vaga e correu para a clínica. Havia muita gente na sala de espera que estranharam a entrada do rapaz.

- A que horas a reunião termina? - a recepcionista olhou para ele surpresa.

- Daqui a meia-hora. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Quero falar com a doutora Hermione. É um assunto muito importante! - a moça percebeu a aflição do rapaz.

- Vou avisar que o senhor está aqui. Queira aguardar.

- Obrigado. - Harry sentou-se no banco. Algumas pessoas ainda o olhavam intrigados.

Quarenta minutos depois, Hermione saiu da reunião, intrigada pela chegada de Harry. Pensou que fosse algum problema com a Gina.

- Harry? - aproximou-se dele. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu preciso falar com você, Hermione. Algo muito estranho está acontecendo. - Harry se emocionou ao ver a amiga, mas conteve-se para abraçá-la. Seus olhos se fixaram na barriga dela e na aliança no dedo anelar esquerdo. _"Eu devia ter imaginado..." _sentiu uma enorme tristeza tomar conta de si.

- Algum problema com a Ginny? O bebê está bem? - Hermione perguntou preocupada.

- O quê... Ginny? Ah, não. É outra coisa?

- Então o que é? - Harry viu as pessoas que esperavam ser atendidas.

- Deve estar muito ocupada agora. Podemos marcar para conversar?

- Claro Harry. Quando quiser.

- É melhor. Eu te ligo. Tchau. - Harry saiu correndo da clínica mais arrasado do que nunca. Mais do que estivera quando foi apresentado à namorada (e agora, marido) de Hermione.

Foi em direção ao seu carro e só agora pode reparar que não era o seu antigo corsa cinza, que devia ter danificado no acidente. Seu carro era agora um SpaceFox preto, quatro portas, blindado e vidro _insu-film. "Devo ter ganhado um aumento de salário."_ Harry resolveu ir trabalhar sem imaginar que mais surpresas o aguardariam.

- Estou atrasado! Eric vai me matar! - Já estava esperando a brinca que tomaria quando chegou ao grande portão da empresa.

- Bom dia chefe! - o porteiro o cumprimentou gentilmente após abrir o portão.

- Chefe?? - Harry estranhou ao ver a vaga de Eric vazia. - Será que ele ainda não chegou? Impossível, Eric é sempre pontual. - estacionou e saiu correndo até o enorme edifício.

Correu atordoado ao ver as pessoas dizendo _"Bom dia, chefe". _Ao chegar no andar, abriu a porta e se assustou com a cena.

Assim que abriu, as pessoas que estavam conversando, tomando café, dando risadas, se dispersaram de imediato. Todas baixaram a cabeça quando Harry passava.

- O que aconteceu aqui? - Harry perguntou.

- Me desculpe senhor. - Thomas se aproximou dele. - Prometo que isso nunca mais vai se repetir.

"_Prometo que isso nunca mais vai se repetir." _Harry só lembrava dos funcionários dizendo essa frase apenas para Eric quando ele chegava e havia pessoas conversando no expediente.

_"Então quer dizer que eu... sou chefe?" _Pensou que teria um infarto ali mesmo. Isso explicava a casa, o carro, as roupas._ "Mas como isso foi acontecer? Cadê a Ellen?"_

-Thomas... Me responda uma coisa. Como eu me tornei chefe?

Por um momento, o moço pensou que seu patrão estava brincando, mas enganou-se ao ver a expressão séria dele.

- O senhor... - resolveu responder, mas foi interrompido por Ashley.

- O senhor se tornou chefe da repartição quando projetou o hotel. Não se lembra?

_"O hotel me tornou chefe. Então Eric já pensava em me dar uma promoção se o projeto do hotel desse certo. E deve ter dado, sem dúvida". _Harry sorriu.

- Peguei vocês! Queriam saber se ainda lembravam. - fingiu que estava tudo bem. - Agora, vão trabalhar e deixem a conversa para a hora do almoço.

- Sim senhor. - Ashley e Thomas responderam em uníssono antes de voltarem aos seus afazeres. Harry percebeu que agora era Ashley a secretária.

Cauteloso, Harry aproximou-se das enormes portas de carvalho que dava para a sala que era de Eric. Viu uma placa dourada com seu nome: _"Harry Potter, diretor-geral". _Tocou-a e sentiu uma enorme emoção tomar conta de si. Sempre sonhara em se tornar chefe algum dia, mas num pensou que seria tão rápido: um ano.

Abriu a porta e admirou a sala. A decoração era diferente da de Eric, pelo contrário, era a cara dele. Com aspecto jovem, a sala continha uma enorme mesa de carvalho, uma cadeira confortável. Ao seu lado, uma mesa com um computador de última geração. Na parede, quadro de projetos elaborados por ele.

Um enorme quadro lhe chamou a atenção aproximou-se. Era um enorme hotel, mas precisamente, um _resort_, com 2000 metros quadrados, pintado de branco e azul, ele se localizava um pouco afastado da cidade. Ao seu redor, montanhas e uma estrada um pouco longe. _"Hotel Camps-Seller, Irlanda do Norte, R.U"_ Aquele era o hotel que estava projetando aos poucos. Jamais imaginou que ele ficaria tão grande daquele jeito.

Harry sentou-se na confortável cadeira, esticando os pés. Viu um porta-retrato com uma foto de Ginny. Sua consciência pesara. Não conhecia a garota, mas em um ano, estava morando com ela numa bela casa e seria pai em breve.

A porta bateu e Harry ordenou que entrasse. Era Ashley com alguns papéis para ele assinar.

- Obrigado. - viu que tinha que se adaptar a nova situação de ser chefe. - Ashley, onde estão Eric e Ellen? - a curiosidade era grande que ele não pôde evitar perguntar.

- O senhor Richardson está em casa se recuperando de uma operação que fez. E a Sra. Ellen está viajando com a família pela França.

- Preciso ligar para o Eric. - tentou disfarçar a surpresa que teve com a cirurgia. O telefone tocou e Ashley atendeu antes que Harry se manifestasse.

- Empresa Architect e CIA? Quem gostaria? Um momento, vou ver se ele pode atender. - tampou o bocal do telefone. - Neville Longbotton, senhor. - Harry sorriu e pegou o telefone.

- Neville? Como vai, meu amigo? Muito trabalho no consultório? - teve um estalo: Neville estava estudando para ser dentista. - Ah, sim, entendo. Mas como está indo? Eu não lembro onde você mora. - tinha certeza que o amigo não morava mais no apartamento que dividiam. - Onde? Como está a Luna? _"Caramba, ele se casou?"_ Temos que combinar um jantar. É, nós quatro. Ah, ela está bem... grávida. Como é? Você também vai ser pai? Puxa, estou surpreso. Parabéns, amigo! - ficou contente pelo colega. - A fisioterapia? _"Devo ter feito fisioterapia após o acidente." _Foi boa. Estou andando normalmente. Ah, está certo. A gente se vê. Até mais. Tchau. - desligou. - Neville, meu amigo. Acredita que ele se casou com a namorada? - Ashley riu.

- Lembro. E que você foi padrinho. E não só do casamento dele, mas também da sua amiga Hermione com o senhor Rony Weasley.

Aquelas palavras o atingiram como raio. Só de pensar que Hermione se casara, lhe dava uma enorme angústia no peito.

- Olha a foto. - a secretária apontou um porta-retrato ao lado da mesa de computador. - o senhor olha esse retrato e sempre diz: "os casais mais feliz da terra".

Na foto continha Hermione e Rony vestidos de noiva no centro. Ao lado da noiva, estava Harry e ao lado do noivo, estava Ginny. Notou uma semelhança entre ela e o noive, mas achou que fosse só impressão. Ele e Ginny foram padrinhos de casamento de Rony e Hermione. Perguntou como conseguiu tal efeito.

_"Talvez eu já não gostasse mais da Hermione quando ela se casou". _Harry tinha que saber agora como ele e Gina se conheceram, como se apaixonaram e como estavam juntos.

E viu que tinha que investigar muita coisa. Tudo o que acontecera naquele ano. Uma missão impossível, mas que cumpriria nem que tivesse que contar a verdade, mesmo que o chamasse de louco.

E Harry torceu para que não estivesse enlouquecendo.

**Continua...**

**N/A: Comentem please! Até a próxima atualização, Bjocas.**

**Jubs.**


	4. Capítulo Três

**Capítulo Três**

Harry chegou em casa completamente exausto. Não sabia que ser chefe era tão trabalhoso. Tentara dar conta de todo o serviço, mas deixou mais da metade pendente. Ashley organizou sua agenda e desconfiava que o chefe estivesse com estafa. Avisou que uma comitiva árabe chegaria no país em breve para um projeto de um restaurante, o que empolgou Harry naquela correria toda.

Abriu a porta e se jogou no sofá macio. Harry se aconchegou nele e teve vontade de dormir. Tinha assuntos para resolver. A começar por sua situação com Ginny.

- Harry, a Hermione me ligou, está tudo bem? - Ginny desceu as escadas vestida de um roupão branco, que escondia sua barriga. O moreno pode perceber que ela era uma moça com um belo corpo. Gina se sentou ao lado de Harry.

- Estou bem. Não se preocupe. - tentou disfarçar com um meio-sorriso

- Ela me disse que você estava estranho quando foi lá no escritório dela. Aconteceu alguma coisa? - havia preocupação na voz da ruiva. Ela não acreditou muito bem nas palavras dele.

Harry não sabia o que dizer. Diria: "Nada. Só estou me adaptando ao futuro". Certamente, Ginny pensaria que ele estava louco. Queria saber por quanto tempo conseguiria manter essa farsa.

- Só estou cansado. - Ginny aproximou-se mais.

- Eu conheço um bom jeito para acabar com esse cansaço. - tirou o paletó dele. - Que tal um banho de banheira e uma bela massagem? Tenho certeza que te fará bem. - Harry percebeu que havia malícia na voz dela observou ela desfazer o laço do roupão e viu, de relance, que ela estava nua. Sentiu o rosto quente e se afastou.

- Não, obrigado. Eu estou bem. - Ginny insistiu.

- Certeza? - avançou e tentou sentar no colo dele, o roupão abriu um pouco, deixando metade de um dos seis à mostra. Harry disfarçou e suou quando Ginny entrelaçou os braços no pescoço dele. - Poderíamos descansar os dois, juntos. O que você acha? - tirou a gravata dele.

Harry sentiu um calor no baixo ventre quando Ginny começou a desabotoar sua camisa, tocando na pele cada vez mais descoberta. A ruiva comprimiu os seios contra o peito malhado dele. Estava sentada no colo dele, com as pernas entrelaçadas atrás dele. Roçou os lábios nos dele e ela passou o nariz pelo pescoço dele, aspirando o perfume que lhe aguçava ainda mais seus sentidos.

O moreno tinha a respiração ofegante. Por que não conseguia sair de lá? Ginny o arranha com as unhas, o nariz ainda no pescoço dele.

- Er... Ginny. - Harry conseguiu falar, antes que a ruiva tirasse o roupão. - Eu realmente, estou mesmo cansado. - Ginny fez cara de desaprovação e saiu de cima dele. - Desculpa. - não sabia o que dizer.

- Tudo bem, Harry. É que você sempre chega cansado. Entendo que ser chefe não deve ser fácil. Só que estou com saudades. - pelo olhar da ruiva, Harry entendeu o tipo de "saudades" que ela se referia.

- Mas você está grávida. - Ginny abriu a boca para responder quando a campanhia tocou.

- Eu vou me trocar. Você atende? - levantou-se e subiu as escadas. Havia decepção na voz da ruiva e Harry não podia culpá-la. Não se sentia a vontade com ela.

Harry vestiu a camisa e foi abrir a porta. Estancou ao ver quem era.

- E ai, Harry? Beleza? Posso entrar? - Rony arriscou ao ver que Harry não falava nada.

- Claro que n... quer dizer, entre! - abriu o caminho para o ruivo entrar. Sentiu ganas de matá-lo. O homem que roubara o coração de seu grande amor. O homem que arruinara sua vida...

Rony observou Harry fechar a porta encará-lo. Não percebera o olhar fulminante que o moreno lançava para ele.

- O que você quer? - sua voz saiu dura antes que Harry pudesse perceber. Rony se sentiu estranho e, antes de responder, Ginny chegou.

- Rony! Como vai, maninho? - Ginny já estava vestida e abraçou Rony sorridente. Harry ficou estupefato.

- Maninho? Vocês são irmãos? - Agora Harry percebia algo que não notara na foto de seu gabinete: a semelhança entre Rony e Ginny. Os cabelos vermelhos, as sardas... Harry estava praticamente casado com a irmã do seu rival.

- Harry, de que planeta você veio? - o tom de voz era brincalhão e Harry se segurou para não brigar. - Claro que somos irmãos! E tenho o maior orgulho dessa minha irmãzinha. - deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Ginny.

Aquilo era demais para Harry. Já não bastava ver seu grande amor com outro e tê-lo como cunhado. Sem pensar, pegou as chaves do carro e saiu. Queria ficar sozinho.

- Harry, aonde você vai?? - Ginny tentou chamá-lo, mas ele já havia arrancado com o carro. Lágrimas rolaram pela face da ruiva quando o carro sumiu na curva.

_"Ela não tem culpa. Ela não tem culpa de nada. Não tem culpa pelo meu amor por Hermione"._

Harry chegou em casa depois da meia-noite. Ginny já havia saído para trabalhar. Melhor assim. Andara a esmo por aí, pensando tudo em que acontecera. Queria se acostumar com a nova vida. Tinha que se acostumar com o fato de que não tinha mais chances com a Mione.

Foi para o seu quarto e revirou gavetas e armários até achar o que estava procurando. Uma foto de Hermione vestida de noiva. Linda. Harry passou os dedos pela foto. Quem dera se os dois tivessem casados... _"Seria tão perfeito!"_

Ginny chegou em casa. Ainda estava magoada com a atitude dele. Arrumara uma desculpa para irmão, dizendo que o namorado estava estressado e nervoso. Tentara ligar várias vezes no celular dele, mas estava desligado. Deixara um bilhete na cozinha, dizendo que havia comida no forno. Um risoto de camarão que ele adorava.

Foi na cozinha preparar o café. Viu o bilhete no mesmo lugar e o risoto no forno. Ele não havia comido. Duvidou que ele sequer passado na cozinha. Preparou o café e foi chamá-lo. Era sábado e Ginny teria o final de semana de folga.

- Harry?? - entrou no quarto que estava escuro. Abriu a janela e foi sacudi-lo. Quando se aproximou, tal foi seu espanto ao ver Harry dormindo com a roupa de trabalho e com uma foto de Hermione nas mãos.

Sentiu seu coração apertar e essa imagem a levava até fatos que tinha certeza que havia sido superado. Sufocou um gemido e passou a mão na barriga involuntariamente. Pela primeira vez, Ginny sentira o bebê chutar e estava louca para contar a Harry, antes de perceber que ele estava estranho, frio, distante...

Virou-se para Harry, que dormira com um sorriso nos lábios. Aproximou-se.

Harry acordou com o sol batendo em sua cara. Levantou-se e percebeu que a foto de Hermione tinha sumido. Olhou ao redor, procurando a foto e viu Ginny sentada numa poltrona com a foto de Hermione nas mãos.

- Precisamos conversar. - o tom dela era uma mistura de frieza e mágoa. Pela primeira vez, Harry sentiu-se culpado. Percebera que magoara a jovem. Sentou-se na beirada da cama e baixou a cabeça. Ginny também não o encarou. - Primeiro, você me evita. Depois, trata o meu irmão com frieza, sai sem das satisfações e agora. - mostrou a foto com lágrimas nos olhos. - E agora isso! Por favor, Harry! Me diga o que está acontecendo, para que eu possa entender! - soluçou.

Harry demorou a responder. Levantou os olhos. Tinha que falar a verdade, ou uma meia-verdade.

- Desculpe... mas eu não conheço você. Eu não conheço nada disso. - abriu os braços e suspirou. - E eu sou apaixonado pela Hermione! - encarou Ginny esperando a reação dela. A jovem tinha os olhos vermelhos e o encarava de volta, tremendo.

- Como... como você não me conhece? Harry, olha para mim. Sou eu, Harry. A sua namorada. A mãe do seu filho. - pausa. - Você... você está com amnésia??

- Não, não é isso! - levantou-se e virou de costas. - Olha, eu sempre fui apaixonado pela Hermione e...

- PÁRA!!!!! - Ginny gritou. - PARA DE DIZER QUE É APAIXONADO PELA HERMIONE!! PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO É MAIS APAIXONADO POR ELA DESDE QUE COMEÇAMOS A NAMORAR!

- O quê?? - Harry visou-se para encará-la. - O que você está dizendo??

- Exatamente o que você ouviu. Você não é mais apaixonado pela Hermione desde que nos apaixonamos.

- Eu... - Harry estava estático. Como assim ele não era mais apaixonado pela Hermione Ele sempre fora apaixonado pela Hermione desde o tempo do colégio. - Como isso aconteceu?? - Ginny deu uma risadinha fraca.

- Eu sempre soube que você gostava da Hermione. Quando nos conhecemos, era visível a mágoa que você sentia ao vê-la com meu irmão. - Ginny sabia que era ridículo explicar aquilo, mas não teve como evitar. - O acidente... - sua memória voltou há um ano atrás. - Era a prova disso. Você sofreu um acidente porque você descobriu que sua grande paixão estava namorando.

- Como você sabe disso?

- Porque você me contou. Quando eu reparei que você era apaixonado pela Mione, você negou. Até que um dia, você confessou. Disse que estava tentando esquecer a Hermione, mas que estava difícil. Então, eu disse que você encontraria uma garota te merecesse. Só que, lá no fundo, eu queria ser essa garota. - Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. Ginny o encarou nos olhos. - Eu já estava apaixonada por você nessa época. Eu tentei negar para mim mesma, dizendo que você nunca amaria outra garota além de seu amor de juventude... - tornou-se a se sentar. - Mas eu arrisquei. Eu prometi a mim mesma que lutaria por você. Faria de tudo para você esquecer a Hermione.

Harry sentou-se, sentindo-se muito confuso. Claro que as coisas não eram as mesmas depois de um ano. Ele se perguntava como havia esquecido Herrmione. O Harry do futuro havia esquecido. Já o Harry do passado... E Ginny? Era apaixonada por ele. Tinham convivido bastante para se apaixonarem um pelo outro? Harry começava a acreditar que sim.

- Só que eu fracassei, não foi? - encarou-o, sentindo-se enganada. - Você nunca esqueceu a Hermione. Você... mentiu para mim... esse tempo todo? - Harry a encarou incrédulo. Ele, mentir, iludir enganar uma garota? Jamais! Havia desespero estampado nos olhos de Ginny e Harry sentiu-se miserável.

- Eu nunca mentiria para você, Ginny. É que... - Harry não sabia o que dizer. Diria: "desculpe, Ginny, eu não sei como aconteceu, mas vim parar no futuro e ainda estou preso no passado?"

- Harry... - Gina levantou a cabeça e o encarou nos olhos. - Você... você está com amnésia?

Harry pensou seriamente sobre a questão. Talvez ele estivesse com amnésia, sei lá. Talvez ele estivesse louco. Ou talvez estivesse sonhando. Porém, Harry sabia que não era nada disso. Contudo, resolveu não assustar Ginny mais do que ela já estava.

Ginny continuava o encarando num misto de preocupação e curiosidade. Harry demorou muito para responder e, quando voltou a encará-la, ele resolveu que aquela era a melhor saída.

- Quando eu acordei hoje de manhã, é como se a minha memória tivesse sido apagada. É como se eu... como se eu tivesse voltado no tempo, como se nada disso estivesse acontecendo. Na minha mente... - respirou fundo... - eu continuo apaixonado pela Mione, eu ainda sou um mero funcionário da Archtect. Cia. Eu ainda estou solteiro e dividindo um apartamento com Neville.

Harry encarou Ginny, esperando sua reação. Ela estava imóvel, quase em choque. Harry achou um absurdo aquela mentira, mas o que iria dizer? A hipótese de teletransporte para o futuro parecia tão irreal quanto sua amnésia. Vendo que Ginny não diria nada, ele continuou.

- Me desculpe Ginny. Eu não te contei nada, porque eu não queria te assustar. Eu não me lembro o que aconteceu nos últimos meses. Pensei que era apenas estresse, mas quando eu cheguei, eu continuava esquecido. Foi por isso que te afastei naquela hora, foi por isso que tratei Rony daquele jeito. - agaichou-se diante de Ginny. - Eu gostaria de poder me lembrar, me lembrar de você... - acariciou o rosto dela num gesto automático. - Você sabe como é horrível não se lembrar de nada.

Harry sabia que estava sendo miserável ao mentir daquele jeito. O que poderia fazer? Só não sabia por quanto tempo sustentaria aquela mentira.

Ginny acariciou a mão dele que estava no seu rosto e, com um olhar, compreensivo, respondeu:

- Eu já tinha percebido isso. - sorriu fracamente. - Não era você naquela cama, com aquela foto. Seria você, há um ano. Mas sei que não é. - por um momento, Harry teve a sorte de ter uma namorada tão compreensiva e... tão carinhosa. Esse pensamento o assustou.

- Você pode me ajudar a lembrar? Quer dizer... me mostrar fatos que aconteceu nesses meses, para que eu possa me lembrar? Por favor...

Ginny levantou-se e ficou de costas. Seu rosto estava marcado pelas lágrimas, mas não estava mais chorando. Virou-se para Harry com um olhar decidido. Não aguentava a carinha de pidão que ele fazia.

- Tudo bem, Harry, eu te amo e vou te ajudar. - Harry sorriu agradecido. Num impulso, a abraçou e Ginny se aconchegou nos braços dele.

Depois do café, eles estavam rodeados por recortes de fotos, reportagens, Cds com fotos do dois juntos.

- Você fraturou o osso da canela e tivemos que restaurar. - mostrou uma foto que Harry estava com a perna engessada. - Você ficou um mês sem colocar os pés no chão e andando numa cadeira de rodas. - Harry fez uma careta.

- Você cuidou de mim? - Harry perguntou ao ver uma foto dos dois juntos no antigo apartamento dele.

- Hermione me pediu que o auxiliasse no seu tratamento e fisioterapia... ah, não, não se preocupe, eu não dei banho em você, se é isso que quer saber. - corou ao ver a cara intrigada de Harry. - Eu apenas amarrava um saco de pano na sua perna para que não molhasse o gesso. Sim, você tinha que tomar banho sentado! - cara de Harry fez Ginny ficar mais vermelha ainda.

Harry não queria nem imaginar alguém lhe dando banho como se fosse um inválido.

- Você fez dois meses de fisioterapia. E em um mês, voalá, já estava andando.

Harry pegou uma folha de jornal onde dizia: _"Arquiteto sofre acidente de carro". _Continha uma foto do seu antigo carro amassado pela árvore.

- Porque não olha a sua cicatriz? - perguntou Ginny simplesmente. Harry levantou a barra esquerda da calça e viu uma enome cicatriz de 20 centímetros na canela, em direção ao joelho.

- Quanto tempo demorou para cicatrizar?

- Cinco meses. - Harry arregalou os olhos.

- E quanto tempo fiquei sem trabalhar?

- Durante a recuperação. Você tinha que coordenar as obras do Hotel na Irlanda do Norte.

- E era tão _workaholic _assim?

- Não muito. Apenas que você não devia se dar ao luxo de tirar férias. Não naquele momento.

Minutos depois, estavam vendo um vídeo onde Harry, andando de muletas, fazia piadas sobre seu estado e dizia que Ginny era melhor enfermeira do mundo e a câmera ia direto na garota, que tampava o rosto.

- _Vamos Ginny. Eu quero que eles conheçam a pessoa que cuidou de mim esse tempo todo. Vamos. - _o Harry do vídeo tentava fazer com que a ruiva olhasse a câmera, mas ela apenas balançava a cabeça e tampava o rosto com as mãos._ - Uma pessoa maravilhosa. Futura enfermeira-chefe daquele hospital. Ginny Weasley. Vamos, Gi, fale alguma coisa._

A Ginny do vídeo levantou a cabeça e sorriu para a câmera.

- _Ele está exagerando..._

_- Minha babá perfeita!_ - Harry abraçou Ginny e os dois caíram no sofá dando risadas.

Depois viram um vídeo onde Harry cumprimentava o representante do Hotel que projetara na Irlanda do Norte. Um da festa de sua promoção. Um vídeo dele de Ginny já como um casal, no noivado de Rony e Hermione. Um onde eles dois exploravam a casa deles, antes de comprá-la.

Tudo se passou como um filme na cabeça de Harry e ele não poderia nem imaginar o quanto de coisas boas ele vivenciara durante aqueles últimos meses. Baixou a cabeça ao saber que Ginny era uma das responsáveis por aqueles momentos. E ele fora tão frio com ela... E ele agradeceu por ter aquelas lembranças guardadas. Embora ele não tenha vivido nada daquilo.

- Eu sabia que um dias essas coisas seriam importantes... mas, não para uma perda de memória temporária e sim... - Ginny corou e Harry não pôde deixar de perceber...

- Para o quê?

- Para mostrar ao nosso filho. - passou a mão na barriga e Harry compreendeu.

- Ele vai ver tudo isso. Você vai ver.

Depois de reviraram todas as "memórias", Ginny desceu para preparar o almoço. Harry ficou no quarto refletindo sobre todos os acontecimentos. E deu graças a Deus por ter vivido muitas coisas.

Levantou-se e olhou para a janela. A paisagem de um verde das montanhas era cobertas por pássaros. Estava tudo muito calmo.

- Eu vou me adaptar a isso. Eu prometo. Porém, antes, eu tenho que consertar algo. - pensou, indo direto para o chuveiro, repetindo a si mesmo que Hermione era coisa do passado...

Um passado que ele teria que esquecer.

**Continua...**

**N/A: Gente, eu sei que prometi atualizar essa fic antes da "PA2". É que eu recebi uma ameaça de morte... ops, de um "Cruciatos" e eu atualizei a PA2 antes. Perdoem eu.**

**Espero que gostem e comentem. Muitas coisas acontecerão. Aguardem.**

**Bem, eu voltarei com as fics depois do dia 14/09 (ou só no final). Esse é o meu último semestre da faculdade e eu tenho monografia e estágio para entregar. Espero que vocês entendam.**

**Bjos. Jubs.**


	5. Capítulo Quatro

Capítulo Quatro

Harry saiu do banho com uma toalha enrolada na cintura quando sentiu um cheirinho delicioso e que parecia familiar. _"Será que é o que estou pensando?"_ Antes de tomar banho ele pedira desculpas a Rony e convidara "o cunhado" e Hermione para almoçarem no dia seguinte e esclarecer alguns mal-entendidos. _"Tomara que eles venham"._

Harry desceu e foi direto à cozinha. Ginny estava colocando a mesa e aquele cheiro estava embriagando-o.

- Deve estar com fome. - Ginny sorriu ao vê-lo. - Preparei seu prato preferido.

_"Prato preferido? Só podia ser..."_

- Risoto de camarão. - Harry sentiu seu estômago reagir com aquelas palavras. Gina abriu o forno e retirou uma enorme travessa de risoto. - Você se lembra que esse é seu prato preferido?

- Se eu lembro? E como... - Ginny sorriu.

- Certa coisa não nos esquecemos nunca. Esse prato é de ontem, mas você não comeu.

- Talvez fosse pelo que aconteceu ontem. Me desculpe. - Harry sentou-se à mesa.

- Tudo bem. Agora está tudo resolvido.

- Está e... Ginny? Hã, eu convidei seu irmão e a Mione para almoçaram amanhã. Sabe... para pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento. Se você não se importa... - Harry manteria aquela mentira até voltar para seu tempo.

- Fico feliz com sua atitude - pegou a mão dele. - É por isso que gosto tanto de você e... Ai,

meu Deus!

- O quê foi? - Ginny colocou a mão na barriga, seus olhos brilhando de felicidade.

- O bebê! - Ginny levantou-se da mesa. - Ele mexeu, Harry! - a ruiva passou a na barriga, sorrindo radiante. - Ele mexeu!

Harry ficou sem reação. Não sabia como agir nessas horas Ginny pegou a mão dele e pousou-a na sua barriga.

- Sentiu?

Harry sentiu um soquinho na sua palma e uma emoção tomou conta de si. Ele seria pai! Estava sentindo seu filho!

_"Meu filho... quem diria que um dia falaria isso"._

- Está se mexendo... - sorriu. Manteve a mão na barriga da ruiva por alguns minutos. Uma lágrima de felicidade escorreu pelo canto dos olhos de Ginny.

Passaram alguns momentos sentindo o bebê chutar até que Ginny se recompôs.

- Ele vai chutar de novo. - sento-se na mesa. - Vamos comer que esses momentos me deram fome!

Harry se serviu de risoto e não podia negar! Estava divino! O mesmo sabor, a mesma textura!

- Está uma delícia... É o segundo melhor risoto que já comi. - o primeiro era de sua mãe.

- Não, é o primeiro e único, Harry! - ele estranhou. - Quem você acha que me ensinou essa receita e todos os segredos.

Harry não podia acreditar! Sua mãe passara sua especialidade para Ginny... ou melhor, sua namorada.

_"Mãe, você é demais!"_ A campainha tocou.

- E por falar nela... - Gina levantou-se e foi até a porta. - Adivinha quem passará uns dias conosco?

Harry nem precisou responder porque já sabia quem era. Levantou-se uma emoção tomou conta de si ao ver a senhora ruiva que o olhava com carinho.

- Não vai dar um abraço na sua mãe? - Lily estendeu os braços e Harry correu até ela, sentindo-se protegido. Teve que se segurar para não chorar.

- Mãe... que saudades.

- Harry, nem parece que você me viu no último natal. - Lily sentiu o filho tremer entre seus braços. - Você está bem? - olhou o filho, intrigada.

Ginny, que observara tudo, interveio.

- Harry teve um pequeno acidente e ele perdeu uma parte da memória. - Lily a olhou preocupada.

- Minha nossa, filho! O que aconteceu? - Harry abanou a cabeça.

- Não deve ser nada demais. Não se preocupe.

- Porque não vamos comer? - Gina aconselhou enquanto mãe e filho se separavam. - Lily, adivinhe o que fiz para o almoço?

- Você colocou aquele "ingrediente especial?" - Lily perguntou seguindo Ginny até a cozinha enquanto Harry levava as malas da mãe para o quarto de hóspedes.

- Sim. Sempre. - pôde ouvir Ginny respondendo na cozinha.

O almoço foi bastante descontraído. Harry tentou extrair das duas mulheres (incrivelmente ruivas, ele percebeu) qual era o segredo do risoto, mas as duas se olhara compreensivamente e se recusaram a falar. Harry suspeitou que Ginny o conquistara pelo estômago.

- O que você quer calar comigo, meu filho? - perguntou Lily quando Harry fechou a porta do oponente escritório. Depois do almoço, Harry alegou querendo conversar com mãe e Ginny os deixou à vontade e foi preparar um café.

- Mãe... eu... - sentou-se defronte a ela. - Eu preciso que você me ajude. Ontem eu acordei, foi como minha memória tivesse regressado ao passado... eu não me lembro de nada disso... eu não me lembro da Ginny. - Lily ficou boquiaberta. - É, eu sei que é estranho, mas essa é a realidade e isso não é tudo... Eu disse para a Ginny que não a conhecia e que ainda era apaixonada pela Mione...

- Harry...

- Mãe... Ginny me disse que eu não sou mais apaixonado pela Mione, mas eu não me lembro disso! Você sabe mais do que ninguém o quanto eu am... amei aquela moça e você deve saber como eu esqueci dela porque eu havia prometido a mim mesmo que não a esqueceria... mas aconteceu. E eu quero saber como.

Lily levantou-se e virou-se de costas para o filho. Resolveu que ajudá-lo.

- Sabe... quando a Ginny foi cuidar de você, eu percebi o carinho e a atenção que ela tinha por você. Ela cuidou de você com tanta dedicação que você não demorou a se recuperar. Mas você não tinha percebido nada. Depois, vocês se tornaram amigos. Lembro que você ficou chateado quando descobriu que ela era a irmã de Rony, o cara que "roubou" Hermione de você.

"Ginny disse que não sabia que Hermione era a garota por quem era apaixonado. Ginny até brigou com você, dizendo que não tinha nada a ver, mas você era orgulhoso. Ela até tentou consolá-lo, mas você permanecera irredutível. Então, Ginny deixou de falar com você durante um tempo e foi ai que você percebeu a falta que ela fazia".

Harry permaneceu atento, projetando a história em sua mente.

- Daí você foi, de acordo com sua história, procurá-la para pedir perdão e a encontrou com outro rapaz. Qual era mesmo o nome dele. - Lily tentou lembrar. - Ah, Dino Thomas. Os dois estavam ficando e... bem, você voltou para casa completamente furioso naquela noite.

A imagem de Hermione apresentando Rony apareceu na mente dele como um "flash". Ele estava arrasado por perder Hermione e acontecera novamente... ele quase perdera Ginny.

- Depois você se afastou de Ginny novamente. Ficaram longe um do outro durante um mês. Você disse que não queria atrapalhar a vida dela e que a amizade foi boa enquanto durou.

- E o que aconteceu depois?

- Aconteceu que, durante o noivado de Rony e Hermione, você bebeu além da conta. Eu achei que era por causa da Hermione, mas foi quando eu percebi que não era... Você não agüentava ver Ginny com outro.

- Então, eu já estava...

- Sim, estava, mas estava negando isso e rebatendo que era apaixonado pela Mione. Mas você não tirava os olhos de Ginny e Dino. Eu e Neville o levamos para casa para você não criar confusão. No dia seguinte, eu perguntei se você estava gostando da Ginny e você confessou que sim, mas era novamente outro amor perdido e eu o aconselhei a batalhar por ela e você não hesitou.

"Uma semana depois, Ginny e Dino terminaram e você viu a chance de conquistá-la. Convidou-a para sair. Me lembro que você chegou de manhã todo feliz." Lily sorriu e Harry corou. "Você e Ginny estão junto desde então. Você descobriu o que era o amor nos braços de Ginny, Harry!"

Aquela última frase ecoou na mente de Harry como um anestésico. O que ele sentira pela Hermione não foi nada comparado ao que sentia por Ginny? E ele não se lembrava...

Harry estava emocionado com tudo aquilo. Era muita informação para um dia só, mas ele precisava. Precisava dar uma chance a Ginny... e a si mesmo.

- Mãe... eu prometo... me lembrar de tudo isso... - Harry não suportava mentir para a mãe, mas não tinha como contar a verdade. Ela não entenderia. Ninguém entenderia.

- Eu sei que vai... - acariciou os cabelos do filho. - Seu coração vai lhe ajudar e creio que Ginny estará ao seu lado para te ajudar.

Harry sorriu e os dois se abraçaram emocionados. Ginny entrou com o café sem desconfiar de nada e nem do olhar de cumplicidade que mãe e filho trocaram.

E Harry prometera esquecer Hermione de uma vez por todas.

Harry estava muito nervoso com aquele almoço. Ele teria que contar a mentira que ensaiou justamente para sua melhor amiga, que era muito esperta. Harry se perguntou por quanto tempo conseguiria mentir para ela. _"Mas é necessário."_

Teve um pouco de ciúmes ao vê-la com Rony, mas nada comparado com o que tivera quando ela o apresentou (há um ano atrás!). Harry parecia estar aceitando o fato da amiga estar com outro. _"Eu só quero que ela seja feliz."_

Mais uma vez, Harry aprovara os dotes culinários de Ginny. Se ela não fosse enfermeira, com certeza, seria uma _chef _de cozinha. Ginny riu com esse comentário e lhe deu um beijo, deixando Harry envergonhado e os visitantes, risonhos.

- Vejo que está tudo bem entre vocês, então. - Rony comentou servindo-se de mais costela.

- Estamos levando... - Harry pegou a mão da "namorada".

- Fico contente com isso. Harry estava estranho esses dias... - observou Hermione. - O que houve?

Harry sentiu que era o momento de contar toda a verdade. Ginny apertou sua mão lhe dando apoio e a mãe lhe deu um olhar conciliador. Harry respirou fundo e começou.

- Há dois dias atrás, eu estava com um problema. Corri para Hermione procurando ajuda. Achei que estava doente ou coisa assim, mas foi dai que eu percebi que... pode parecer estranho eu dizer isso agora, pode parecer piada, mas... eu perdi uma parte da memória. -Hermione abriu a boca para falar, mas Harry não permitiu. - Eu sei, é estranho, tipo: como eu sei que perdi parte da memória? Ai que está a questão: eu perdi PARTE da memória, porque eu lembro de todos vocês, menos da... - Ginny abaixou a cabeça. - Resumindo: eu não lembro de fatos recentes. Minha memória registra momentos até o acidente de carro.

- Então é por isso que você não se lembra da Ginny? - Hermione perguntou.

- E por isso que eu maltratei Rony. No começo, não fui com a cara dele, mas depois...

- Vocês ficaram amigos. - Ginny completou.

- É...

Rony e Hermione, ao contrário que Harry pensava, pareciam entender o que Harry dissera. Hermione olhou para o amigo conciliadora e ele agradeceu aos céus por ter uma amiga tão compreensiva.

- Isso explica seu comportamento...

- É... olha, me desculpe por tudo. Eu sei que fui um idiota, mas eu estou tentando me lembrar de tudo. Vai ser complicado, mas eu vou conseguir...

- Harry... por que você não procura um médico? Sabe, um neurologista? - Hermione arriscou e Harry engasgou-se com o suco.

- E ele fará a minha memória voltar? - tentou parecer cético.

- Não, mas ele pode te ajudar... com tratamentos... - Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Desculpe Hermione, não creio que é uma boa idéia e... - parou ao ver a cara de Hermione. - Se o problema persistir, talvez eu procure.

Harry queria encerrar o assunto e conseguira. Hermione deu de ombros e disse que, se ele quisesse, lhe indicaria um, mas ele sabia que nenhum médico poderia curá-lo.

Conversaram amenidades e o casal lembrou algumas coisas a Harry, que ria ao lado de Ginny. Ela contou toda contente que o bebê chutara e Hermione disse que é muito emocionante esse momento. Lily também concordava. Ela entrara na conversa e contara algumas peripécias do filho quando era criança, deixando-o envergonhado.

- E como está o emprego, Harry? Se acostumando com o cargo de chefe? - Rony perguntou, enquanto Hermione devorava com vontade o pavê de amendoim preparado por Lily.

- Eu sou chefe, mas continuo fazendo projetos. O meu próximo projeto será um restaurante-bar árabe.

- Legal. E quando você começará o projeto? - Harry ia responder, quando Ginny interveio.

- A maquete está pronta. Harry passou noites em claro a construindo. - Harry boquiabriu-se.

- Ela está... pronta?

- Sim, há uma semana. Agora é só marcar a reunião com o shake e apresentar o projeto.

- Puxa, Harry! Continua eficiente como sempre! - disse Hermione pegando mais pavê. _"Estou grávida, amor!" _ Hermione justificou quando Rony a advertiu que era o quinto pedaço de doce que ela pegava.

- E onde está a maquete? - Rony perguntou.

- Está no outro quarto de hóspedes. Querem ver? - Ginny levantou-se e foi acompanhada pelos presentes.

O "outro quarto de hóspedes" parecia uma biblioteca, mas um pouco maior do que o escritório de Harry. Possuíam duas enormes estantes de livros e enciclopédias, dois sofás no canto e uma mesa redonda no centro onde estava a enorme maquete bem trabalhada do restaurante-bar.

- Ele passou noites em claro para construí-la, com café e mais café. Mas está ai: mais um projeto do meu Harry. - Ginny beijou o namorado, divertida.

- Uau, cara! - Rony olhou impressionado. - Está perfeita!

- Realmente, Harry... Não tem como o shake não gostar.

Harry analisou bem seu "projeto". Realmente, não havia falhas. _"Apenas alguns ajustes e estará boa"._

Mais um projeto pronto para ser analisado. Harry percebera que continuava amando sua profissão, mesmo estando no cargo de chefe.

Seu próximo passo seria ser um bom chefe.

**Continua...**

N/A: Não lembro como se escreve, mas coloquei "shake". Se alguém souber, me dê um toque, certo?

**Bjos da Juh (Jade Weasley Potter).**


	6. Capítulo Cinco

**Capítulo Cinco **

À tarde de domingo nunca pareceu tão agradável para Harry. Era bom relembrar velhos momentos. Sua juventude em Manchester, seu desespero para passar no vestibular, seu amor secreto por Hermione não revelado na conversa, desviar o assunto quando Hermione insinuava que Harry deveria procurar um médico para examinar aquela amnésia.

- Eu já disse, Mione. Se não melhorar, eu procuro um médico. - a moça estranhou a falta de interesse de Harry se curar, mas resolveu deixar pra lá. Se algo acontecesse, ela interveria com ou sem a permissão de Harry. Só queria o bem do amigo.

A segunda chegou e Harry tinha que encarar mais um dia como chefe. Prometera a si mesmo que seria um bom chefe tanto quanto Eric e que faria a Archtect crescer muito. Teria que contar com ajuda de seus empregados e de Ashley, sua fiel escudeira no trabalho.

- Ash, quero que marque a reunião com os árabes. Diga que o projeto está pronto e quero encontrá-los o mais breve possível para fecharmos o acordo.

- Sim, senhor.

O dia estava bem ocorrido. Harry supervisionou projetos de aprendizes de arquitetos. Relembrou que era ele que estava do outro lado da mesa há... um ano e que ajudaria esses trabalhadores a alçarem o sucesso.

Harry estava ansioso em mostrar a maquete para a cooperativa árabe e ver a reação. Pensou que seria boa. Afinal, todos os seus trabalhos foram aprovados e graças a um em especial lhe deu o cargo. Harry nunca imaginara que Eric lhe desse esse tal reconhecimento, lhe fornecendo a presidência do grupo Archtect and Cia. Ficaria agradecido durante muito tempo.

Ginny acordou com uma fome de leão naquele dia. Lily parecia ter adivinhado os pensamentos da ruiva e preparou um café-da-manhã bem reforçado, com tudo que uma mulher grávida tinha direito. Ginny alegou que não conseguira comer porque teve que acompanhar uma jovem durante uma quimioterapia que duraram horas.

- Ela é muito nova? - Lily estava fazendo uma torta de coco para a sobremesa naquele dia.

- Vinte anos. Leucemia. Ainda estão tentando achar um doador compatível. - Ginny não sabia se falava ou se devorava a comida deliciosa de Lily Potter.

Lily ficou sem silêncio por alguns minutos até resolver quebrá-lo.

- Eu falei com Harry ontem, sobre essa amnésia dele. - agora ela tinha total atenção da ruiva.

- E o que ele falou? Que não se lembra de mim e...

-... que está apaixonado pela Mione. É, foi exatamente isso que ele falou. - Ginny ficou quieta por alguns instantes. Remover aquela história a incomodava.

- E ele perguntou como eu apareci na vida dele? Eu já contei uma parte: que eu tratei ele durante sua recuperação...

- Ele queria saber como se apaixonou por você. Talvez não tivesse coragem de perguntar a você.

- Queria que ele se lembrasse sozinho... - Ginny sentiu um certo abalo no estômago. - A senhora contou pra ele... tudo?

- Contei. Não sei por que, mas senti que tinha que contar. É como se... - suspirou - é como se eu nunca tivesse visto aquele Harry antes. Como se fosse um estranho, sabe... - levantou-se da mesa. - O que estou dizendo? Eu sou a mãe dele!

- Ele está meio abalado com essa história da amnésia. - Ginny tentou acalmar Lily. - Ele vai se lembrar de tudo. E nós vamos ajudar.

- Tomara, minha querida, tomara. - Lily falou, sem saber por que, sem muita convicção.

O trabalho estava tão corrido que Harry teve que pedir comida para entregar à empresa. Ele concluiu que não fora uma boa idéia, porque a empresa parecia mais um restaurante mundial quando a comida chegou. Tinha comida japonesa, chinesa, _McDonalds, McBob's _e quentinhas de todos os tipos. Embora a confusão, a comida deixou todo mundo disposto para o trabalho após o horário do almoço.

Ashley marcara a reunião para segunda que vem, já que o sheik estava numa viagem de negócios no Iêmen e voltaria naquele final de semana. Harry achou aconselhável verificar a maquete e não mexer mais nela, pois estava bastante organizada e qualquer modificação poderia estragar tudo.

Ashley avisa que um amigo está para vê-lo. Harry fica feliz ao saber quem é manda entrar. A porta se abre e uma figura alta e morena entra na imponente sala.

- Saudações, majestade. – brincou ele ao que Harry sorriu.

- Neville, que saudades! – Harry abraçou o amigo como se não o visse há tempo.

- Saudade mesmo. Você não aparece mais no meu consultório. – Harry franziu o cenho. – Precisa fazer um _check-up_. Há cinco meses você não me aparece lá.

Foi ai que Harry percebeu como Neville estava vestindo: todo de branco. Calça e camisa totalmente impecáveis. Neville tinha se tornado um renomado dentista.

- Neville, eu... – Harry parou por um momento e pensou que não seria justo mentir para o amigo, dizendo "Estava trabalhando muito. Me desculpe". – Aconteceram tantas coisas.

- Tirando o fato de engravidar a Ginny, o que mais aconteceu? – Harry sorriu fraco. – Fiquei feliz com a notícia. Aliás, há quanto tempo vocês estão tentando? – Neville fez um gesto pensativo. – Há quase um ano. – Harry ficou vermelho. Então, ele e Ginny já "haviam tentado" outras vezes?

- E consegui... – sorriu acanhado.

- Conseguiu mesmo. – o outro sorriu malicioso. – Agora eu e Luna também estamos tentando. – piscou. – Trabalho árduo.

Harry não pôde conter uma gargalhada. Neville e Luna estavam juntos. Olhou para o dedo do amigo e viu uma aliança dourada no dedo dele.

- Neville, aconteceu uma coisa... estranha comigo... – Neville fez cara de interrogação e Harry prosseguiu. – Eu perdi a memória. Eu não me lembro de muita coisa. Eu... amnésia... Isso...

Neville tentou entender onde Harry estava querendo chegar.

- Como assim, amnésia? Você se lembra de mim!

- Eu lembro de todo mundo que conheci no passado, mas sofri um pequeno acidente que bloqueou uma parte da minha memória. Quando você se casou com a Luna?

- Somos casados há seis meses.

- Então, eu não me lembro disso.

- Como assim? Você foi padrinho do meu casamento!

- Eu não lembro do que aconteceu depois do meu acidente! – Harry concluiu para o amigo, que arregalou os olhos.

- Você não se lembra... de nada? – foi a mesma reação que Ginny teve, pensou Harry. Ele negou com a cabeça.

- De nada. Nem da... Ginny. – baixou a cabeça, completamente envergonhado.

Eles ficaram quietos por alguns momentos. Neville tentando compreender o que estava acontecendo e Harry torcendo para que o amigo o entendesse.

- Como... como foi isso? – Harry não sabia como explicar. Apenas falou que fora da noite pro dia. – Por que não procura um médico.

- Hermione já me falou isso! Eu vou procurar, prometo!

- E a Hermione... você ainda... quer dizer, você disse que não se lembra de nada do que ocorreu depois do acidentem, nem da Ginny. E a Mione? – Harry sempre falava para ao amigo que conquistaria a amiga.

- Está bem. – deu de ombros.

- Você... voltou a gostar dela... quer dizer... – para Neville, era estranho falar sobre isso.

- Se voltei? Na verdade, eu não sei de mais nada! – Harry não estava certo sobre seus sentimentos. Hermione parecia tão distante dele. Ela fazia parte do seu passado e Harry teria que aceitar isso. – Ela é passado, Nev.

- Eu sei. – Neville sentou-se ao lado dele, no sofá. – Lembro que você ficou bem chateado quando ela começou a namorar.

- Devo ter ficado. Sai daquele restaurante totalmente chateado, transtornado, traído. Depois eu bati meu carro. – suspirou. – Acidente, desilusão amorosa...

- Você passou por um bocado. Se não fosse pela Ginny, acho que você não teria aqui nessa sala hoje. Acho que nem estaria mais aqui.

Harry tentou imaginar seu sofrimento pós-acidente. Devia ter sido duro. Hermione namorando e ele lá, totalmente impossibilitado, desiludido, amparado por Ginny. Harry sentiu que não queria passar por aquilo. Sentiu que a possibilidade de estar na faculdade e alimentando seu amor platônico pela melhor amiga era o que menos queria.

A cabeça de Harry estava zonza com tanta informação que apreendera naquele dia e previra que viria mais. Afinal, um ano era tempo suficiente para acontecer muita coisa. A sua primeira prioridade ele já tinha planejado: visitar o hotel na Irlanda do Norte. Se desse certo, levaria Ginny consigo.

Mais um fator Ginny: quinta-feira seria o dia em que descobririam o sexo do bebê. Se seria menino ou menina. Para Harry, surpreendentemente, não importava. Amaria seu filho do mesmo jeito.

Outro drible daquele Ginny era sua mãe. Conseguia ver a preocupação estampada naquele rosto. Ele odiava mentir para a mãe, pois ela era a pessoa que sempre estivera do seu lado.

- Eu queria que você soubesse que pode contar comigo para o que der e vier. Durante a amnésia, depois... – Lily acariciava os cabelos dos filhos que estava deitado no colo dela. Eram oito horas. Ginny já havia saído para trabalhar.

- Eu vou me lembrar de tudo, mãe. Eu prometo... – Harry sentiu um bolo na garganta. Falar aquelas palavras era tão difícil sabendo que elas não se realizariam.

- Vai aprender a amar Ginny? Retribuir o amor que ela sente por você? – Harry não sabia o que dizer. – Eu nunca conheci alguém que te ama tanto quando a Ginny. Muito mais do que possa imaginar.

- Eu não sei... Meu coração diz que... Na verdade. – Harry levantou-se. – Meu coração está confuso.

- Entendo.

- Mãe... se a Ginny me amava tanto quanto você diz... Eu prometo que vou lembrar dela... e que vou amá-la como ela me amava.

Lily acariciou o rosto do filho e o puxou para um abraço. Harry não pensava o quanto era difícil encarar aquela realidade. Ele tinha o que sempre sonhara: uma mulher que o amava e estava realizado. O problema: ele queria ter vivido tudo aquilo.

Era oito horas da noite e Harry ainda estava no seu escritório numa busca incansável sobre algo que ele sempre achava inusitado: ele queria saber se alguém havia inventado a máquina do tempo finalmente e se ela realmente funcionara. Se fosse sim, ele pensou, ele foi a primeira cobaia a testá-la.

A idéia da amnésia se tornou mais forte. Não teria ele perdido mesmo a memória? Não. Harry sabia que era totalmente. Afinal, ele se lembrava dele. De tudo. Ele só queria saber uma coisa: como fora pular um ano com o acidente.

Procurou na casa inteira e até no sótão e porão. Nada. Porém, percebeu que guardara várias reportagens antigas. Algumas dela eram sobre o sucesso da sua empresa. Numa delas, viu uma foto ao lado do presidente George W. Bush. Outra novidade: havia projetado a casa de campo do presidente que custou 200 milhões de dólares. Harry era o responsável por elevar a empresa tanto na área social quando econômica e empresarial.

Depois de uma busca infundada, Harry achou na última gaveta de sua mesa um enorme rolo de papel manteiga. Tinha certeza que era uma planta. Abriu-o na mesa e observou. Era um projeto de um quarto com tudo que tinha direito. Seus olhos bateram na inscrição da planta:

_Projeto para o quarto do bebê _

Harry deu um sorriso fraco. Há quanto tempo estaria projetando o quarto do seu filho? Será que Ginny sabia disso? Ele só tinha uma certeza: faria que aquele projeto saísse do papel e montaria o melhor quarto que seu filho poderia ter.

Agora não era só Ginny, tinha seu filho para pensar. Será que seria um bom pai como o seu fora? Harry estava crente que sim. Queria ser o melhor pai do mundo. Mostrar o que era certo ou errado. Apoiar o filho nas decisões que tomaria.

Faltava apenas para descobrir o sexo do bebê. Harry começou a ficar na expectativa. Menino ou menina?

Sem perder tempo, pegou um lápis e escreveu na planta:

_Se for menina, quarto rosa-bebê. _

_Se for menino, azul da cor do mar. _

Falaria com Ginny sobre isso. E aguardaria o resultado da ultra-sonografia.

-... ele sofreu um acidente e perdeu parte da memória. Na mente dele, não nos conhecemos... – Ginny relatava toda a história para uma amiga no refeitório vazio do Hospital. Muitas estavam atarefadas. Houve muitos acidentes envolvendo motos, carros e até um ônibus. Ginny e a amiga voltariam ao ambulatório mais tarde, pois a situação já estava sobre controle. Os acidentes não foram muito graves, exceto um _motoboy_ que entrara em coma após colidir com um carro na London Avenue.

- Isso é muito estranho. Ele não te contou como foi o acidente? – Ginny negou. – Por que ele não procura um médico?

- Hermione já falou sobre isso. Disse que vai procurar um se o caso continuar.

- E como está a situação entre vocês dois?

- Bem, no começo foi difícil para o Harry se adaptar, mas acho que ele já está acostumando comigo. – sorriu.

- E você o está ajudando a se lembrar das coisas?

- Estou ajudando a se lembrar de algumas coisas. O fato é que somos quase casados e que eu estou grávida. – passou a mão na barriga. – Mas o maior baque foi quando viu que a Hermione tinha se casado com o meu irmão.

- Como assim??

- Na mente dele, ele ainda ama a Mione. Mas teve que aceitar os fatos.

- A memória dele registra fatos de que data?

- Do dia do acidente. – Ginny estranhou a surpresa da amiga. – Por quê?

- Ginny... você não percebeu?

- Percebi o quê?

- O acidente aconteceu há um ano. Então, na mente dele, nada disso aconteceu. Para ele, ele ainda devia estar na faculdade, apaixonado pela amiga...

- Cole... aonde você está querendo chegar? – Ginny sentiu o coração disparar no peito. O que a amiga tinha descoberto afinal?

- Ele não perdeu a memória, Gi... – a ruiva arregalou os olhos.

- Como não? Claro que perdeu! Ele não se lembra de nada do que aconteceu!

- Ele não perdeu a memória... A memória dele retrocedeu.

- Não fique nervoso, Harry. Vai dar tudo certo. Você vai saber o sexo do seu filho... isso! - Harry dizia para si mesmo aquelas palavras enquanto dirigia para o Hospital onde Ginny o esperava para fazer a ultra-sonografia.

A semana passara muito rápido. Harry pensou que isso acontecia quando se estava totalmente entretido no trabalho. Graças ao carinho da mãe, Ginny, Harry estava passando aquela semana definitivamente bem. Concluiu que era uma vida que ele realmente gostaria de viver.

Ginny o tinha deixado à vontade para que sua memória voltasse, mas percebeu que ela desconfiava de alguma coisa. Desde terça estava com um pé atrás com ela e nem Lily sabia o que a garota tinha. A ruiva usava a gravidez como desculpa.

- Deixa ela. O trabalho e a gravidez podem estressar uma mulher...

Harry chegou no Hospital St. Klaus. Era uma bela casa branca ornada com um jardim de rosas. Entrou e pediu para chamarem Ginny. Grande foi seu susto ao saber que a moça já estava na sala de ultra-sonografia. Perguntou onde era e não pensou duas vezes em correr até lá, ignorando os avisos.

Harry abriu a porta completamente sem fôlego, assustando a enfermeira.

- Bom dia, senhor Potter. – encheu um copo d'água e entregou a ele. – É melhor tomar isso.

- Obrigado... – Harry tomou a água num gole só.

Ginny saiu da porta lateral vestindo uma camisola branca e sorriu ao vê-lo.

- Que bom que chegou.

- Desculpe se atrasei... – aceitou o beijo que Ginny lhe dera.

- Sem problemas. A ultra foi antecipada, pois hoje haverá muitas mamães para saberem o que saberei agora.

- Ginny, pode-se deitar. – a enfermeira apontou a maca. Ginny deitou-se e Harry foi ao lado dela e segurou sua mão.

A enfermeira ligou o televisor e posicionou o aparelho na barriga quase saliente de Ginny, que apertou a mão de Harry com força. Uma imagem borrada que se mexia se formou na tela quando a enfermeira passava o aparelho.

Aquilo nunca tinha parecido tão real para Harry. Ele seria pai, realmente.

- Então, Liz, é menino ou menina? – Ginny não agüentava mais de ansiedade.

- Por que não descobre por si mesma? – Liz deu um sorriso misterioso.

Ginny começou a analisar a imagem com seu olho médico. Mais uma olhada para ter certeza. Os órgãos, tudo se encaixava. Sorriu, emocionada.

- Harry...

- O quê? – Harry seguiu atento à observação de Ginny, mas não conseguia decifrar nada.

- Olha... – apontou um dedo para a tela. – Olha.

- Anda, Gi, fale o que é! – Ginny não continha mais a emoção.

- Olha lá, Harry! A nossa filhinha! – a ruiva tinha lágrimas nos olhos de tanta felicidade.

Uma menina! Eles seriam pais de uma menina!

- E é muito saudável. – disse a enfermeira continuando a passar a máquina na barriga de Ginny. – É perfeita!

- Perfeita... – Ginny olhou para Harry e sorriu. O homem também estava emocionado.

- E que nome vocês darão a ela?

- Eu estava pensando em... Lucy. O que você acha, Harry? – Ginny o encarou esperando uma resposta.

- È um nome bonito. Lucy. Lucy Weasley Potter.

- Está decidido então. Vai se chamar Lucy!

Sexta-feira chegou e Harry nunca se sentira tão aliviado na vida. O trabalho estava indo de vento em poupa, estava dando conta de tudo como chefe (com a ajuda dos funcionários, claro). Agora só falta fechar o negócio com os árabes e mergulhar em um novo projeto.

Foi com muito entusiasmo que anunciou que seria pai de uma menina e pagou o almoço de todo mundo. Ashley comentara que nunca o tinha visto tão feliz. Parecia um pai-coruja e Harry teve que concordar com ela.

Estava jantando tranquilamente com sua mãe, que já começara a bordar roupinhas para a neta, quando o telefone tocou.

- _Harry?_ – ele não pode deixar de sorrir ao reconhecer a voz, um pouco mais velha.

- Eric? Como tem passado?

- _Bem. _– tosse. _– Velho, como sempre. _

_- _Não diga isso. Você tem muitos anos para viver.

- _Não sou Matusalém meu caro, infelizmente._

- Você e a Ellen têm vitalidade de sobra. – silêncio do outro lado da linha. – Eric?

- _Harry... diz como se a Ellen tivesse aqui. Infelizmente, ela não tinha vitalidade de sobra. _– a voz do ex-chefe tinha se tornado triste. E o que ele quis dizer com "tinha"?

- Desculpa... eu não quis dizer... – mas foi interrompido por Eric.

- _Tudo bem, Harry... Não faz mal... _– suspiro. _– Escute, eu quero que você e a Ginny venham almoçar na minha casa amanhã. Faz tempo que não nos falamos e eu quero saber das novidades, como anda a empresa. _

Harry não imaginava idéia melhor para conversar com Eric e por a conversa em dia.

- Parece uma boa idéia, mas a Gi está fazendo plantão e minha mãe está aqui.

- _Claro que Lily Potter será bem-vinda. Minha mulher vai caprichar no almoço. Isso eu garanto._ _E a Ginny pode tirar um cochilo aqui._ Harry não pôde deixar de rir. Eric realmente estava querendo conversar com o ex-funcionário.

- Está bem. Falarei com Ginny e darei a resposta amanhã.

- _Está certo. Até mais._

- Até. – Harry desligou o telefone sentindo-se estranho. Por que Eric esmoecera quando falou sobre Harry? O que será que teria acontecida com a antiga secretária da Archtect and Cia?

Sentiu que tinha dado um fora falando sobre ela. Não poderia perguntar o que acontecera. Ele deveria saber, afinal. Mas daria um jeito de Eric comentar alguma coisa sobre Ellen.

Resolveu também não contar sobre sua "amnésia". Não queria preocupar mais uma pessoa e agiria da maneira mais normal possível. Não queria que seu caso se espalhasse em enorme proporção.

Uma coisa ele tinha que fazer: esclarecer muitas coisas com o antigo chefe. Reunir o maior número de informações possível para seguir adiante.

Sua missão estava apenas começando.

**Continua... **

**N/A: Gente, muito obrigada pelos comentários e continuem acompanhando a fic. Bjos, Juh. **


	7. Capítulo Seis

**Capítulo Seis **

Sábado nunca parecera tão bonito aos olhos de Harry. Estavam na primavera e o calor do sol era suficiente para aquecer aquele ambiente cheio de paz onde se encontrava. Harry nunca se sentira tão bem daquele jeito desde... não importava. O que importava era como Harry estava se acostumando à nova vida.

Em primeiro lugar, seu emprego. Se ele pensava que demoraria muito a se acostumar como chefe, se enganara completamente. Nunca se sentira tão competente no cargo e chefe e descobrira que todos o admiravam mais que Eric. Harry se sentia agradecido de faria de tudo para que a empresa crescesse cada vez mais. E o novo restaurante árabe seria o ponto de partida.

Em segundo lugar, sua vida pessoal. Harry jamais imaginara que uma garota penetrasse em seu coração, assim como sua amiga e agora, ex-paixão, entrara. Ginny poderia ser considerada a melhor namorada do mundo. Carinhosa, meiga, doce. Tudo o que um homem poderia querer numa mulher. Tinha que admitir: tinha uma vida maravilhosa e não poderia reclamar.

Depois da conversa que tivera com sua mãe, Harry pensou em dar uma chance não só para Ginny, mas para si mesmo. O fato de que agora seria pai se tornava tão real como aquela imagem da ultrasonografia.

Harry saiu do banho e vislumbrou Ginny dormindo. Ela tinha tirado o dia de folga e logo mais estariam indo para casa de Eric almoçar. Sentiu um frio na barriga. Era a primeira vez que veria o ex-patrão... como patrão! E também estava desconfiado desde o telefonema dela. Ao mencionar o nome de Ellen, Eric mudou rapidamente de comportamento. O que tinha acontecido, afinal?

A casa de Eric continuava a mesma, apenas fora reformada. O branco das paredes foi substituído por um tom claro de creme e o jardim aumentara um pouco. Paralelepípedos cobriam a garagem e as trepadeiras dos muros estavam mais largas e maiores. O casal de labrador haviam tido cinco filhotes que Eric doara. Eles gostavam de Harry e fizeram a festa quando ele chegou. Eric cumprimentou os visitantes contentes.

- Como vai, meu pupilo? – deu um abraço de quebras as costelas no rapaz. Eric parecia mais velho e mais magro e não lembrava o antigo chefe.

- Vou bem, senhor... er... Eric. – Harry tentou disfarçar.

- E como está essa linda jovem? – virou-se para Ginny. – Está mais linda do que nunca! A segunda grávida mais bonita, depois de minha esposa, claro, - piscou; Ginny sorriu envergonhada.

- Obrigada, senhor Richardson.

- Oh, por favor, me chame de Eric! – virou-se para Lily. – O tempo passa e Lily Potter parece cada vez mais jovem.

- Precisa de um oculista, Eric. Não sou mais jovem como antes. – os pais de Harry eram amigos de juventude de Eric, mas isso não tinha nada a ver com a promoção de Harry.

- Eu tenho a visão boa Lily e sei que estou dizendo! Mas vamos entrar. Minha mulher está ajudando na cozinha e não pode recebê-los.

O interior da casa também recebera reformas. Móveis do século XVII e um imponente piano enfeitavam a ampla sala. Tapete felpudo no centro. À frente, uma lareira de pedra branca e três amplos sofás.

- Sentem-se e fiquem à vontade – Eric indicou os sofás. Harry ajudou Ginny a se sentar. – Vou avisar á Donna que estão aqui.

Donna Richardson não mudara nada desde que Harry a vira pela última vez. Apenas possuía alguns fios de cabelo branco e a elegância continuava a mesma.

- Harry, meu rapaz, há quanto tempo? – abraçou-o.

- É um prazer em revê-la, senhora Richardson.

- Donna.

- É um prazer revê-la, Donna.

- Gina, está linda com essa barriga. Já sabem se é menino ou menina?

- É menina. – respondeu a ruiva.

- Que ótimo! E qual vai ser o nome dela?

- Lucy.

- Lindo. - Donna sorriu.

Não foi um almoço fino. Mesmo que Eric e Donna tivessem do bom e do melhor, caviar ou _scargot_ estavam fora do cardápio da família. Gostavam mesmo era de pratos variados e foi com um pernil assado, risoto de arroz com legumes, maionese, salada de macarrão colorido, que o almoço correu muito desconcentrado e vários elogios à comida. Não falaram de trabalho, mas apenas relembraram a promoção do Harry como novo presidente da empresa. O moreno estava contente por mais informações como aquela.

- Não foi nesse dia que Harry assumiu estar namorando a Ginny, meu bem? – comentou Donna em tom casual e Harry quase engasgou com seu suco.

- Foi, eu lembro. Parecia que o natal tinha chegado mais cedo para você, meu jovem. Presidente da Archtect e comprometido. O que mais um homem poderia querer? – levantou a taça. Harry sorriu encabulado. – A enfermeira que conquistou o coração do arquiteto! – bebeu um gole de suco.

- Ellen ficou feliz com a minha promoção. – jogou verde para ver alguém lhe dissesse o que realmente acontece com a antiga secretária.

E acertou em cheio. O sorriso de Donna morreu e Eric baixou os olhos. Um silêncio sepulcral tomou conta da sala de jantar e Harry se arrependeu. Parecia que falar o nome de Ellen era mais difícil do qualquer outra coisa.

- É... ela ficou feliz. Se ela estivesse aqui, ficaria mais feliz em saber que a empresa está crescendo.

Então, tudo pareceu claro para Harry como um _flash._ As palavras de Eric haviam penetrado em seus ouvidos como uma faca. _Se ela estivesse aqui._ Então, ela estava... mas como?

- Desculpe, eu não queria...

- Não se preocupe, Harry. – Donna tranqüilizou-o. – É sempre bom comentar dos amigos ausentes de uma maneira alegre. Eric tem razão. Ela realmente ficaria feliz com o progresso da empresa.

- Tenho certeza que sim. – Harry deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Falando sobre a empresa... – Eric resolveu cortar o clima de tristeza. – Fale do projeto árabe.

- Ah, está tudo sobre controle. – Harry tentou disfarçar a tristeza que tomara conta de si. – Segunda vou apresentar o projeto...

- Que vai ser aprovado, com certeza. Um brinde a mais uma empreitada. – todos ergueram as taças e brindaram.

Após o almoço, foi oferecido um pavê de amendoim como sobremesa. Harry estava louco para saber como Ellen morrera, mas se perguntasse, levantariam suspeitas e não queria mais gente se preocupando com ele. Perguntaria para Ginny quando pudesse. Sentiu-se culpado. Por que não perguntara antes de irem almoçar?

Era quatro da tarde quando se despediram e foram embora. Fora um tarde bastante agradável, onde o nome de Ellen não fora pronunciado nenhuma vez.

- Eu não sabia que a Ellen tinha morrido...

- Calma, meu amor, você não se lembra, é isso. – Ginny pousou a mão no braço dele.

- Como aconteceu?

- Câncer. Ellen teve a doença diagnostica um mês depois de você se tornar o novo presidente da empresa. Morreu alguns meses depois.

- Acha que Eric ficou bravo comigo por tocar no nome dela? Que ele desconfiou de alguma coisa? Não quero que ele se preocupe comigo.

- Não se preocupe. Ele acha que você ainda sente muita falta da Ellen.

- É o que estou sentindo agora. – deixou uma lágrima cair.

- A saudades aperta, mas com o tempo, você se acostuma.

- É... com o tempo... – não queria tocar mais naquele assunto. Respirando fundo, seguiu em frente.

Harry e Ginny bem que insistiram, mas Lily alegou que teria que cuidar da fazenda. Fez o casal prometer irem lá antes que Lucy nascesse e levasse a garotinha quando esta viesse ao mundo. Harry não hesitou ao dizer "sim". Ginny sorriu; o namorado estava realmente precisando de umas férias.

Eram dez horas quando Lily se despediu deles. O avião para Birghman partiria em uma hora. Harry a levaria para o aeroporto e depois sairia com Ginny para almoçar e passear por Londres.

Antes de entrar no carro, Lily chamou Ginny num canto.

- Cuide bem do Harry. É muita informações para ele armazenar.

- A memória dele está demorando a voltar. – Ginny suspirou triste.

- Não se preocupe. A memória dele voltará mais cedo do que se imagina. – Lily falou aquilo sem muita convicção e Ginny percebeu.

- Eu espero que sim. – Ginny abraçou a sogra.

Depois da partida de Lily, Harry levou Ginny para sair. Estava se acostumando tanto com a ruiva que se comportaram como um casal típico de namorados. Andaram na roda gigante que podia ver a cidade, foram no café mais badalado da cidade e depois foram ao cinema. Harry teve que pagar mais de 20 libras por três pipocas gigantes. Gina comeu dois sacos e meio.

Na juventude, Harry tivera apenas uma namorada, mas nunca fizera tanta coisa com ela quanto estava fazendo com Ginny. Parecia uma criança indo ao parque de diversões. Compara para a garota um balão vermelho em forma de coração e curtiram uma sobra embaixo de um imenso carvalho no parque.

Chegaram completamente exaustos que Harry optou por pedir pizza e exigiu que Ginny tomasse um banho para descansar. Ginny estava toda derretida pelo tratamento especial que o namorado estava dando a ela.

- Está muito melhor do que no nosso começo de namoro. – comentou.

Foi um custo para Ginny fazer Harry descansar naquele sábado. A maquete estava na mesa da sala de jantar e não poderia estar mais perfeita. Os "pequenos ajustes" que Harry fizera duraram até meia-noite, até não ter mais nada para modificar, mas mesmo assim, Harry estava ansioso _"E se o sheike_ (n/a: valeu pela palavra certa, Virgin!) _não gostar? E se ele pedir para fazer outra?"_ Ginny tentou tirar aqueles pensamentos negativos da cabeça dele e foi com um bom chá de camomila que a ruiva acalmou Harry e o colocou na cama. O efeito dera certo, e Harry descansou como um bebê naquela noite.

Harry amanheceu um pouco ansioso naquela segunda-feira e mal conseguira engolir o café-da-manhã farto feito por Ginny, que o tranqüilizou e até ajudou (sob os protestos de Harry) a levar a maquete para o carro. O projeto estava um pouco pesado e Harry não queria que a ruiva cansasse, mas ela garantiu que poderia pegar peso até um certo tempo e que depois, brincou, ela seria o "peso que Harry carregaria": da cama pra sala, da sala pra cama.

Na empresa, Harry resolveu se distrair com outros projetos até dar o horário do almoço. Já era quase meio-dia quando saiu para encontrar a comitiva árabe. Qual foi sua surpresa quando o elevador abriu e encontrou Ashley e Thomas namorando. Não se deram conta que o elevador havia parado.

- Aham. – pigarreou Harry e o casal voltou-se, assustados.

- Senhor Potter... – Ashley estava corada até o último fio de cabelo. – Nós podemos explicar e...

- Não precisa explicar nada, senhorita Ashley. – o tom de Harry era de reprovação e Thomas não sabia aonde enfiar a cara. – Eu sempre soube que vocês dois gostavam desde a época em que era apenas um funcionário. Fico feliz que tenham se acertado, mas, como chefe, tenho que adverti-los: deixem para namorar fora do expediente, ok?

- Claro, senhor Potter. Sentimos muito. – falou Thomas, saindo do elevador com Ashley.

- Estou de olho em vocês dois. – Harry entrou no elevador e não pode conter um sorriso. Era visível para todos, até para Eric, que aqueles dois se gostavam, mas fora obrigado, como um bom chefe, pedir que namorassem fora da empresa. Sabia que os dois entenderiam.

Harry chegou ao restaurante. A mesa já estava reservada e ele sentou e pediu uma água. Dez minutos depois, o sheike entrou junto com a comitiva. Amir Al-Sarraf tinha traços árabes evidentes. Vestia um terno de linho e um turbante escuro, assim como seus empregados e advogado.

-_ Salaam, _senhor Potter. – ao contrário do cumprimento árabe, que era três beijos no rosto, Amir cumprimentou Harry com o legítimo aperto de mão inglês. Havia morado dois anos em Londres e falava inglês fluentemente.

- _Salaam_, Amir. – Harry cumprimentou-o com entusiasmo e pediu para que ele se sentasse. – Como tem passado?

- Muito ansioso. Essa viagem para o Iêmen me deixou cansado.

- Sei como é. – Harry fez sinal para o garçom aproximasse e pediu um vinho. Amir pediu um licor de gengibre.

Durante o almoço, Harry confirmou com o sheike todos os detalhes do projeto e Amir só dizia "sim, correto", deixando Harry mais confiante.

Após o almoço, Harry fez um gesto combinado com o garçom e logo depois, ele trazia um carrinho onde a enorme maquete repousava. Muitas pessoas olharam interessada naquele projeto de mini-restaurante e os empregados de Amir olharam com bastante interesse e aprovação. Amir olhava tudo com olhos esbugalhados.

- _Mashallah!_ Está muito melhor do que imaginávamos e o que pedimos.

- Então... o senhor aprovou?

- Se aprovei?_ Claro que sim!_ Está ótima! – pegou a taça de licor e a ergueu. - O restaurante vai ser construído a partir dessa maquete.

Satisfeito, Harry pegou sua taça e brindou com os árabes. Mais um projeto aprovado.

- Ginny, que surpresa você por aqui! – Hermione ergueu-se da cadeira com certa dificuldade e abraçou a amiga.

- Pois é, resolvi dar uma passada aqui para ver como você estava... e para conversar com você.

- Então, vamos nos sentar. Quer alguma coisa? Uma água ou um café?

- Um café, obrigada. – Ginny sentou-se e Hermione se acomodou defronte à amiga-cunhada e fez o pedido pelo telefone.

- Então, como vai o bebê?

- Vai bem, mas não é por ele que estou aqui. Estou aqui pelo Harry.

- A memória dele não voltou?

Ginny se esforçou para dizer o que parecia difícil de acreditar.

- Não creio que ela volte, Mione. –

- Como assim não vai voltar? – Hermione enclinou-se, assustada.

- Você não acha estranho... que ele se lembre de coisas que aconteceram antes do acidente? Como se a memória dele tivesse voltado ao tempo e bloqueado tudo o que ele viveu depois? Como se tivesse me apagado da mente dele de uma hora para outra?

- Onde está querendo chegar, Ginny?

- Eu estava falando com minha amiga, Cole, sobre o acidente e ela me diz que ele não perdeu a memória... ela retrocedeu.

- Como assim?

- Promete guardar segredo? – a amiga assentiu. – Pois bem, quando ele me disse que tinha perdido a memória, ele me disse que não me conhecia e que ainda era apaixonado por você...

- Como é? Harry apaixonado por mim? Que história é essa, Gi?

- Eu sempre soube que ele sentia alguma coisa por você antes do nosso namoro. Ele disse que não conseguia te esquecer. Eu achei que tivesse tentando... – lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto da ruiva. – Quando ele me disse isso... Mas depois, ele veio dizer que não se lembrava de mim, que a memória dele tinha apagado alguns acontecimentos...

Batem na porta. Era copeira, trazendo café. Hermione agradeceu e pediu um copo de água com açúcar. A mulher assentiu e se retirou.

- Gina, isso tem uma explicação...

- Qual?

- Harry precisa de um médico. – Hermione abriu a gaveta da escrivaninha e retirou um cartão. – Olhe, esse é o melhor neurologista que conheço. Ele já enrolou demais, amiga.

- Eu sei, por isso estou achando estranho.

- Faça com que Harry vá a esse médico. Explique a situação. Garanto que ele irá ajudar. – entregou o cartão para a ruiva.

- Espero que sim. – guardou o cartão na bolsa.

Era como se tivesse voltado ao passado. Aplausos e vivas foram ouvidos quando Harry disse o "podem chamar os pedreiros, o restaurante será construído". Amir voltaria para a inauguração, pois tinha outra viagem, dessa vez, para a Tunísia.

Chegou em casa às cinco da tarde. Ginny entraria no hospital daqui uma hora. Estava louco para contar a ela.

Entrou e chamou-a. Nenhuma resposta. Subiu as escadas e entrou no seu quarto. Ginny não estava lá. Estranhando, foi ao banheiro, mas estancou.

Ginny estava deitada na banheira. Parecia relaxada. Cauteloso, aproximou-se. Os cabelos ruivos estavam presos num coque frouxo e ela tinha os olhos fechados. Embaraçado, virou-se para sair.

- Harry? – Ginny abriu os olhos e sorriu. – Oi, meu amor. Como foi lá?

- Foi... foi bom... o projeto foi aprovado. – ele permanecia de costas para ela.

- Harry, não há nada que você não tenha visto ainda. – ele sentiu que ela sorria maliciosamente. – Aliás, acho que você devia tomar um banho comigo e relaxar.

- Ginny, eu... – engoliu um seco ao sentir que a garota estava bem atrás dele.

- Você... – fez com que ele se virasse. A espuma corria pelo corpo escultural da ruiva e pela barriga intumescida. – Hein? – aproximou-se perigosamente, de modo que a espuma passasse para a roupa de Harry.

- Eu... – não fora capaz de pronunciar mais nada, já que Gina o puxou pela gravata e o jogou na enorme banheira e entrou logo atrás. Começou a tirar as roupas dele.

- Temos que comemorar mais um no projeto. – tirou os sapatos dele, o terno a camisa e deu pequenos beijos pelo peito dele, fazendo com que ele se arrepiasse todo. – Que tal?

- Ginny... você está grávida e... "_Ai, meu Deus". – _a ruiva já havia tirado o resto da roupa dele e arranhado as costas e o peito dele. Posicionou-se sobre ele. Seus seios pressionavam o peito dele.

- Ela não vai se machucar. Aliás, sabia que foi nessa banheira que concebemos a Lucy? – Harry arregalou os olhos. – Foi a comemoração de mais um de seus projetos aprovados. – enlaçou a cintura dele com as pernas. – Que tal um _flashback? -_ sussurrou no ouvido dele e Harry se perguntou quando Ginny havia deixado esse lado florescer.

_"Desde que começaram a namorar"_ disse uma voz no ouvido dele.

Ginny o beijou e Harry retribuiu. Sentiu que nada o impedia de viver aqueles momentos que (pensou, com certa vergonha) poderia repetir mais e mais. E se entregou completamente.

- Eu preciso ir naquele hotel que projetei. Aquele que me deu o cargo de presidente. Gostaria de ir comigo? – perguntou Harry acariciando os longos cabelos da ruiva, que estava aninhada nos braços dele. Depois do _flashback_ na banheira, os dois terminaram no quarto, exatamente como foi da última vez, de acordo com Ginny.

- Pra que você quer ir lá? – acariciou o peito dele.

- Oras, eu perdi a memória e nem sei como ele ficou. Só sei pelo retrato que está pendurado lá no meu escritório. Quero ver como ficou por dentro.

- Se é assim, eu vou adorar ir para a Irlanda do Norte com você – sorriu e beijou-o. – Agora, preciso me trocar, pois estou atrasada.

- Eu te levo.

- Obrigada. – Ginny segurou o lençol e levantou-se.

- Ginny?

- O quê?

Harry apoiou-se na cama.

- Tira o lençol. – a ruiva sorriu marota.

- Esse é o Harry que conheço. – deixou o lençol cair.

Depois de levar Ginny para o hospital, Harry pediu para que Ashley agendasse uma visita ao Hotel para a próxima semana. Passou algum tempo no escritório resolvendo algumas pendências e acertando alguns ajustes nos projetos dos funcionários. Fez Ginny prometer que passariam "alguns momentos juntos" antes de trabalhar. Recuperar o tempo perdido. Sorriu. Nunca havia se sentido tão feliz na vida. E Ginny era responsável por tudo.

- Explica direito essa história, Mione. – pediu Rony durante o jantar. A esposa havia relatado o encontro com a ruiva durante a tarde. Ela repetiu e concluiu:

- Ela tem razão, Rony. A memória dele está demorando em voltar.

- Acha que é normal?

- Eu não sei. – balançou a cabeça, confusa. Sabe o que eu acho? Que Harry está escondendo alguma coisa.

- E disse isso para a Gi?

- Claro que não. Eu estou desconfiada disso antes mesmo dessa conversa.

- E o que está pensando em fazer?

- Dei o endereço do Ian. Espero que Ginny o convença a ir nele. Mas eu preciso conversar com o Harry.

Hermione conhecia Harry como ninguém. Desde jovens, sabia o que ele sentia ou pensava. Quando o viu no hospital pedindo para falar com ela e depois ele confessar que perdera a memória, era como se tivesse vendo o Harry de um ano atrás.

Quando ele revelou que estava desmemoriado, tentou parecer convencida de que era a única explicação para o comportamento de Harry anteriormente, mas a conversa com Ginny naquele dia, a visão do Harry do passado, voltou com força total. A estranha despedida de Harry no restaurante quando apresentou Rony, o acidente... Ginny contando que ele fora apaixonado por ela...

Aos poucos, as peças se encaixam sem sentido nenhum. Aquilo não tinha nenhuma coerência. Teria que conversar com Harry o mais rápido possível. Torcia para que suas suspeitas fossem infundadas, porque, se contasse alguém, ninguém acreditaria, nem mesmo Rony.

**Continua... **

**N/A: Perdoem esse meio NC. Se você tem pudor, feche os olhos. Hehehe. Não me responsabilizo por escândalos via fanfiction. **

**Novidades: fiz um blog. Onde posto todas as novidades sobre meus trabalhos. Ao invés de colocar em N/As, coloco nele. Vão lá: hgforever.blog. Ainda está em construção, mas prometo mais "cimento" hoje, ok? Bjos da Juh. **

**As palavras árabes peguei no "Caçador de Pipas". **


	8. Capítulo Sete

**Capítulo Sete - Meias Verdades **

A construção do restaurante árabe nem parecia que tinha duas semanas. O sheik estava muito entusiasmado com o projeto e os arquitetos especializados estavam trabalhando de vento em popa. Harry acompanhava a obra com otimismo, dando certo como mais um projeto realizado. Na verdade, ele mesmo estava se sentindo realizado, com tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo com ele. 

Sua relação com Ginny tinha melhorado desde daquela noite, como se tivesse recuperando um tempo perdido ou vivendo algo jamais vivido. Harry considerou a segunda hipótese. Constatou que aquela vida era maravilhosa e que realmente queria vivê-la intensamente. Se fosse um sonho... torcia para nunca mais acordar.

Ele pensava em tudo isso enquanto se dirigia para o restaurante onde ele e Hermione combinaram de almoçar. Ela havia marcado o encontro dois dias antes e disse que precisava falar com ele. Pela voz, parecia algo sério. Harry ficou preocupado. Como amigo. Parecia que o sentimento amoroso pela melhor amiga estava indo embora aos poucos e permanecia uma amizade. Harry torcia para que ela fosse feliz.

Muitas coisas ocorreram durante aqueles dias. Ele havia tomado coragem e foi ao Cemitério visitar Ellen. Ele chorou e confessou que ela foi a melhor secretária e pessoa que ele conhecera. Pediu perdão por não ter convivido mais com ela.

Hermione olhou a porta do restaurante, tentando esconder a ansiedade. Era o mesmo restaurante onde ela e Harry se encontraram depois que voltaram de Paris. Desde o acidente, não tinha voltado para lá.

Durante uma semana, Hermione pensou em tudo que acontecera. Ginny lhe contara sobre a memória de Harry que não voltara, mas parecia que ele não fazia esforço (ou questão) que ela voltasse. Aquela demora estava fazendo com que Hermione ficasse mais cismada. Não poderia pressionar o amigo e pedir a ele que fosse a um neurologista contra sua vontade. Temia que o caso de Harry estivesse além de um tratamento médico.

Alguns minutos depois, Harry chegou e sentou-se na mesa. Franziu a testa ao ver a cara de preocupação (que Hermione amaldiçoou não conseguir esconder).

- Algum problema, Mione?

- Harry... - Hermione resolveu falar tudo de uma vez. - É que... estou preocupada com você.

- Eu estou bem. - sorriu, tentando tranqüilizar a amiga, mas não conseguiu.

- Não, Harry, não está. Sua memória ainda não voltou e está demorando a voltar.

- É uma questão de tempo - Harry sacudiu os ombros, mas no fundo temeu que Hermione desconfiasse de alguma coisa. Conhecia bem a amiga. Ela não errava. Nunca.

- Não, Harry, não é! Eu conheço você. Não está agindo como se tivesse perdido a memória.

- Como assim? - Harry tentou manter-se tranqüilo.

- Ginny veio conversar comigo. Disse que estava preocupada com você. Que sua memória não voltava. Mas que você não faz esforço para me lembrar.

- Claro que faço! - ele fingiu contrariedade.

- Harry, você não está agindo como um desmemoriado, mas como... - Hermione suspirou. Como diria aquilo? - Como se tivesse preso ao passado.

Harry endureceu o maxilar. Sabia que não poderia enganar a amiga por muito tempo. Por mais que aquilo fosse um absurdo, ela não deixaria barato. Não podia mais mentir. Tinha que contar a verdade.

- E estou.

- O quê? - Hermione não entendeu.

- Preso ao passado.

- Então, liberte-se! Viva essa vida maravilhosa que você tem! Você tem um belo emprego, uma namorada maravilhosa, uma filha a caminha. Que vantagem terá de viver ao passado??

- Como você quer que eu viva uma vida que eu perdi?? - Harry ficou alterado e as pessoas voltaram seus olhos para ele. Harry tentou se acalmar e sentou-se.

- O que está dizendo? Como assim, perdeu?

- Hermione... aconteceu uma coisa naquele acidente de carro que eu sofri... Eu acordei, pensando estar num hospital. Quando eu olho ao redor, cá estava eu: chefe, rico, quase casado e futuro chefe de família.

- Não entendo...

- Claro que entende, Mione. Você mesmo disse. Preso ao passado. Exatamente isso, eu ainda estou preso a ele, porque, do nada, como uma mágica, eu fui, eu vim para um futuro. Um futuro promissor que eu não vivi.

Hermione olhou como Harry estivesse maluco ou algo assim. Olhou para ele, esperando que ele dissesse que era brincadeira.

- Você está dizendo que...

- Eu bati o carro, desmaiei. É a última coisa que me lembro. Eu não sei como eu vim parar aqui, mas não tem como voltar.

- Harry, não existe máquina do tempo.

- Eu sei. Por um momento, penso que estou em coma no hospital, esperando o momento certo para acordar. Mas isso aqui... nunca foi tão real.

- Tá querendo dizer que pulou um ano de sua vida?

- Um ano de muitas realizações, imagino. Pessoal, profissional. Tentando me acostumar com tudo isso. Um dia chego lá.

Hermione permaneceu em silêncio, assimilando todas as informações. Aquela história parecia surreal demais para ser verdade. Mas ao olhar Harry, ela via. Aquele Harry do passado. O Harry atual estava adormecido.

- Eu pensei tantas vezes em como voltar e viver essa vida de um jeito certo. Talvez se eu sofresse outro acidente de carro...

- Harry, outro acidente é inadmissível! Não fará você voltar ao passado e sim, ficar com seqüelas!

- Eu sei disso... - Harry analisava o paliteiro, pensativo. - Já que não posso voltar, preciso de ajuda. Conte-me, com detalhes, o que aconteceu...

- Oras, não sei de muita coisa...

- Hermione, você sabe que eu não posso contar com Ginny. Pois ela acredita que eu esteja mesmo com amnésia. Não quero assustá-la. Estamos bem. - Hermione sorriu marota e Harry; sem-graça.

- Não quero que ela sofra.

- Está bem, Harry, ajudarei você.

- Acredita mesmo em mim.

- Não há outra explicação. Mesmo que essa seja a mais absurda.

- Eu sei... Me perdoa por não ter contado antes. Tive medo que me taxasse de maluco e... - Harry tentou falar, mas foi interrompido pela amiga.

- Harry, eu jamais pensaria que você enlouqueceu. Eu acredito em você. É a pessoa mais íntegra e incrível que conheci. Pode contar comigo para o que precisar.

Harry sorriu, agradecido. Finalmente, encontrara o apoio que procurava.

A conversa com Hermione tirava um pouco do peso que Harry carregava. Ele não poderia imaginar

que acreditaria nele, mas conhecia a amiga muito bem para saber que ela era uma pessoa inteligente.

e conhecia-o para saber ele não inventaria uma história daquelas. Era por isso que Mione era

uma pessoa especial. Rony tinha muita sorte de tê-la como mulher.

Depois do almoço, Harry retornou com vontade de trabalhar, mas tinha que fazer uma coisa antes.

Algo estava remoendo seus pensamentos nos últimos dias. Concluíra que tudo que conquistara: casa, prestígio não tinha caído do céu. E, com a verificação de cada projeto que realizara ao longo daqueles anos, concluíra que por cada projeto pronto e pago, daria para viver bem durante muito tempo.

Ele precisava checar. Sua carteira tinha tudo que precisava: número de conta, senha, o banco em que era cliente. Tudo. Só precisava conferir.

As mãos suavam enquanto digitavam as informações pelo computador. Era muito melhor e mais fácil do que sair de casa e enfrentar a burocracia bancária. Ashley dissera que, por ser dono de um mini-império, ele tinha prestígio, mas Harry achava a tecnologia uma mão na roda.

Ao colocar a senha, Harry respirou fundo e digitou-a, devagar. Apertou _enter_. Segundos depois, o resultado. Harry arregalou os olhos, concluiu que o valor estava errado. Digitou a senha novamente. O mesmo valor. Novamente. Nada mudara.

Harry encostou-se na cadeira enquanto o valor piscava. Os dígitos embaçavam seus olhos. E ele contava, sem parar, os zeros que havia na tela.

- Quinhentos milhões de libras!! - Harry conteve-se para não gritar. - Isso é mais que uma fortuna!

Mais uma vez, ele digitou a senha. E novamente os oito zeros piscavam depois do número 5. Não tinha mais dúvidas: era proprietário de uma fortuna estimada em quinhentos milhões de libras. O suficiente para, como ele dissera antes, viver bem durante muito tempo.

Ele poderia parar de trabalhar naquele momento, apenas usufruindo aquela fortuna. Ele, Ginny e Lucy. Pensou em Lucy e no futuro da filha. Aquele dinheiro... Sim, aquele dinheiro seria muito bem preservado para o futuro. Para o futuro de Lucy. Se ganhara tudo aquilo, foi pela dedicação. E ganharia mais e mais se dedicando cada vez mais e profissionalmente.

- Então eu quero pintar umas fadas, também estava pensando nos personagens da Disney, como a Cinderela, Branca de Neve... - Harry apontava cada parede do quarto que seria de Lucy. - A cor será rosa bebê, o que acha? - Ginny não respondia, apenas sorria, extasiada, com a empolgação dele. - Desculpe, eu estou decidindo tudo por aqui. - Harry ficou envergonhado.

- Imagina, Harry, o arquiteto aqui é você. - Ginny abraçou-o.

- Mas a filha é nossa. Temos que decidir juntos. - prendeu uma mecha de cabelo ruivo entre os dedos.

- Harry, você é perfeito, sabia? - ele não entendera nada. - Esse é exatamente o quarto que eu imaginei para Lucy e muito mais.

- Mas você tem que opinar também.

- Você quer que eu opine? - Ginny sorriu marota e Harry afirmou com a cabeça. - Está bem. - soltou-se de Harry e foi para uma parede ao canto. - O berço pode ser de um rosa mais claro. Podemos colocar enfeites girando acida do berço. A cômoda pode ser da cor do berço. Podemos colocar uma cadeira de balanço branca ao lado do berço para que eu a amamente durante a noite. Que tal?

Harry sorriu e colocou a mão na cintura.

- Leu os meus pensamentos?

- Hum... Digamos que... intuição.

- Você é perfeita, sabia? - enlaçou-a pela cintura. - Como fui encontrar alguém tão...

- Tão?

- Única e incrível. - Ginny sorriu.

- Eu me esforço. - Harry riu e beijou-a.

- Negócio fechado?

- Fechadíssimo, senhor Potter. Pode começar o projeto amanhã.

- Ok. - beijou-a novamente e levou-a para o quarto deles.

Harry olhou aquela maquete. Sempre ficava ansioso quando fazia maquete, mas aquela era especial: era do quarto de sua filha. Tinha algumas coisas no estoque e fez apenas um esboço, mas tinha que comprar específicos. Ginny disse que a maquete tinha que ser como uma casinha de boneca Harry concluiu que ela tinha razão.

Olhou no relógio. Eram quatro horas. As lojas fechavam às seis. Daria tempo de comprar alguma coisa. Ele e Ginny combinaram de comprar os móveis apenas quando a maquete tivesse pronta e aprovada pelos pais de Lucy. Harry tomaria conta do material de maquete.

Pegou o carro e saiu. Na mesma loja que comprava materiais não vendia para quarto de bebê, mas ela tinha referências. Pegou o endereço. Não ia demorar.

Estava distraído, pensando em como seria a sensação de Lucy nos seus braços, ela o chamando de "papai", quando... .

Uma buzina. Um carro totalmente descontrolado. Flashes vêem sua memória. Ele saindo de um restaurante, completamente transtornado um carro. Um caminhão... agora um carro...

Ele tenta desviar, mas perde o controle. O carro cai. A árvore. Não podia ser. A mesma árvore. Ele bate nela.

Tudo fica escuro.

**Continua... **

**N/A: Penúltimo Capítulo. Até o final. Juh! **


	9. Epílogo: Bemvindo de volta!

**Capítulo 8 – Bem vindo de volta! **

Harry acordou, sentindo a visão arder. Piscou os olhos várias vezes que a vista se acostumasse. Olhou para os lados. Respirou alivado. Estava num hospital e não mais um ano adiantado.

"Ainda bem. Já ia imaginar Lucy entrando no quarto e a Ginny vindo atrás para repreender a garota por acordar o pai. Ginny grávida de... ah, por Deus, Harry, não viaja! Pense no futuro, ou melhor, nesse presente, que está cada vez mais concreto!"

Tentou se mexer, mas não conseguiu. Sentiu os braços dormentes. Mexeu os dedos para que a dormência passasse. Olhou para frente e viu sua perna engessada e presa por um gancho, sistentado por um cano de ferro. Suspirou resignado.

"Ótimo! Outro acidente de carro e quebro a mesma perna. Acho que vou trocá-la por uma perna mecânica".

A porta abriu-se e a enfermeira entrou. Trazia na mão uma bandeja contendo, pelo que Harry percebeu, soro.

Ele conhecia aquela enfermeira muito bem. Mas algo estava errado, precisamente no ventre da moça.

- Que bom que acordou, senhor Potter. – Ginny aproximou-se e depositou a bandeja na mesinha ao lado da cama. – Como está se sentindo?

Harry não estava entendendo nada. Por que aquela formalidade, de chamá-lo de "senhor Potter"? E por que o ventre dela estava...

"Oh, não, será que..." Harry estancou antes de deixar que o desespero tomasse conta de si. Ginny estava muito calma para quem tinha... "Espere, será quê..." Uma hipótese surgiu na mente de Harry. Ele sabia que era impossível. Hermione lhe dissera que aquilo não iria funcionar. Mas então...

- Minha perna está dormente. – falou, apontando para a perna engessada.

- Isso é normal depois de uma cirurgia. – disse Ginny enquanto trocava a bula de soro por uma nova. Tirou a agulha que estava na aveia de Harry, trocou por outra e espetou novamente. Harry sentiu como se fosse uma picada de mosquito.

- Estou meio perdido no tempo... que dia é hoje? – Harry esperou, com o coração aos pulos, que Ginny constatasse ou não o que ele estava pensando. Ele não poderia dar um passo falso. Ginny não parecia conhecê-lo. E aquilo tinha explicação. A única.

- Dezoito de outubro de 2005. O senhor chegou aqui há dois dias. Deslocou o osso, mas já o recolocamos no lugar. Dormiu muito porque a anestesia era muito forte. – terminou de ajustar o soro e encarou Harry. – Parabéns, senhor Potter. O senhor é um sobrevivente.

Harry não ouvira mais nada desde que ouvira a data ou melhor, o ano. O ano! Agora, tudo se encaixava... Não conteve o sorriso.

"Eu voltei. Voltei ao ponto de partida. Agora, viverei a vida do jeito certo."

Ele sabia que nada daquilo que vivera era um sonho, de tão real que era. Ele foi enviado para lá apenas para mostrar que como sua vida seria, graças a sua determinação.

Ele percebera que seria estranho ter Ginny como uma enfermeira e não sua companheira, grávida de uma filha dele. Mas, no fundo, sabia que Ginny estava no destino dele. Lembrou-se das palavras da mãe: "Você encontrou o amor nos braços de Ginny, Harry." Era verdade, ele encontraria. E ele encontraria felicidade com a moça de jaleco branco. Ele viveria, com muito gosto, aquela nova vida, que lhe fora reservada.

Pensou em Neville e na surpresa dele quando o visse não mais apaixonado pela Hermione. E ele não mentiria. Diria que viu um anjo no Hospital e se apaixonara completamente. O que era verdade. Harry Potter lutaria por Ginny Weasley. Embora seria do jeito diferente que a mãe contara. Só não podia dar um passo falso.

Estava tão absorto em pensamentos que em percebeu o olhar de reprovação que Ginny lhe lançara.

- O que foi?

- O senhor foi muito imprudente, senhor Potter. Como enfermeira, posso falar. O senhor sabia que álcool e direção não combinam? – colocou as mãos na cintura e Harry baixou a cabeça, envergonhado. – O senhor poderia ter sofrido coisa pior!

- Eu... estava nervoso, preocupado com um novo projeto do meu trabalho. Nem pensei nisso... – falou a primeira coisa que veio na cabeça. Dizer que encheu a cara para esquecer a mágoa ao ver a melhor amiga (e amada) com outro era incoerente. Agora mais do que nunca.

Ginny ajudou Harry a se sentar e arrumou os travesseiros.

- Espero que isso sirva de lição. Sorte que terá apenas uma cicatriz. – "Debaixo do joelho, nove pontos". – Está melhor assim?

- Sim, obrigado... – fingiu olhar o crachá dela –... enfermeira Weasley. – Concluiu que seria muita intimidade chamá-la de Ginny logo de cara.

- Pode me chamar apenas de Ginny. Aliás... – pegou a bandeja – a sua amiga, Hermione, que é, coincidentemente, minha cunhada, acompanhou sua operação e sua mãe não saiu nem um minuto do seu lado. Hermione e namorado dela, que alías é meu irmão, a convenceram de ir para casa descansar um pouco.

Harry ficou feliz pela gratidão da amiga.

- Hermione é uma pessoa maravilhosa... Vocês são cunhadas, então? – fingiu surpresa. - Nossa, isso que é coincidência.

- Muita coincidência. Aliás, foi o Rony que me mandou cuidar de você, pois você era amigo deles.

- Obrigado. – Harry sorriu agradecido e pegou a mão livre dela. Percebeu que Ginny ficara um pouco sem-graça e afastou a mão.

- Fico feliz que esteja bem, senhor Potter. O doutor, Paul Morgan, virá visitá-lo mais tarde e Hermione e Rony o visitarão depois do almoço, no horário de visita. Agora, descanse. Se precisar, toque a campanhia. – Ginny deu um aceno com a cabeça e saiu.

Harry olhou o botão da campanhia. Teria que se conter para chamar Ginny, apenas para ter sua companhia. Olhou o soro. A bula ainda estava cheia e as gotas caíam lentamente... Aquilo foi turvando as vistas, até que Harry se entregou ao sono.

Algumas horas depois, Harry acordou sentindo-se bem melhor. Olhou para os lados e viu Hermione sentada, olhando-o. Quando viu que ele acordara, sorriu.

- Seja bem-vindo de volta. – levantou-se a pousou a mão sobre a testa dele. – Como está se sentindo?

- Como se estivesse engessado uma pena. – brincou Harry e Hermione deu um sorriso fraco. Ficou sério de repente. – Eu não devia ter bebido. Me desculpe. Desculpe por ter saído do restaurante daquele jeito. Eu queria muito ficar e conhecer seu namorado. Mas o meu trabalho... Estava indo bem, mas estava com medo, pela primeira vez na vida, que algo desse errado. Eu fui fraco. Desculpe-me.

Dissera aquilo com tanta sinceridade, mas pensou que Hermione desconfiaria de alguma coisa.

- Tudo bem, Harry. Espero que tenha aprendido a lição: que álcool...

-... e direção não combinam. É, a enfermeira Ginny já me falou.

- Já está íntima dela?

- Ela disse que prefere que a chame assim... – deu de ombros. – Ela é irmã do Rony, seu namorado. Faz tempo que se conhecem?

- Acredite: eu a conheci no exato momento que você deu entrada no hospital. Ela parece ser muito competente. Cuidou muito bem de você. E, talvez, cuide ainda mais.

- Por que? Ficarei mais tempo no hospital? – Harry sabia que não era aquilo. Ginny cuidaria dele durante sua recuperação e fisioterapia. Ele não poderia falar que sabia. Nem Ginny havia comentado nada.

- Não. Falei com o médico e ele disse que você poderá receber alto daqui a dois dias. Mas você precisará de alguém que cuide de você durante sua recuperação, que levará três meses e a fisioterapia. Ginny já se colocou disponível. Neville disse que não terá problema nenhum em dividir o espaço. Não se preocupe, seu plano de saúde cobrirá as despesas. Mas você também pode trocar de enfermeira...

- Não. A Ginny pode cuidar de mim. Acredito que ela seja de confiança.

Outro passo foi dado.

- Tudo bem. Depois, terá que acertar tudo com o doutor Morgan, que te operou.

- Ok.

A porta abriu-se e Rony entrou.

- Como você está, cara?

- Bem, obrigado, Rony. – Harry sorriu. Era estranho encarar o rapaz à sua frente. Aquele por quem sentira inveja quando ele entrara no restaurante e beijou Hermione. Ele o encara agora como um futuro amigo.

- Sua mãe está descansando. Não pregou o olho desde que saiu da cirurgia, esperando que você acordasse. Ela virá passar a noite com você.

- Ela chorou muito?

- No começo chorou, mas quando o médico que você ficaria bem, ela se acalmou um pouco. Conhece sua mãe. Ela se preocupa muito com você.

- Eu sei. – ele suspirou, enquanto Hermione voltava a se sentar.

- Soube que minha irmã vai cuidar de você. Vai gostar dela. Ginny trata muito bem os pacientes que ela cuida. Mamãe disse que ela daria uma ótima médica de residência.

A porta se abriu e Ginny entrou, carregando uma bandeja, que continha comida. Harry sentiu seu estômago.

- Hora de comer! – Ginny depositou a bandeja contendo salada, frango grelhado e legumes e um enorme copo de suco de maracujá. Harry grunhiu.

- Vou ter que cuidar da alimentação? – protestou. – Que eu saiba, eu só quebrei uma perna e não fiz uma cirurgia do coração!

- Servimos refeições saudáveis, senhor Potter, em consideração aos pacientes cardíacos. Seria muita injustiça comer um hambúrguer, enquanto eles comem salada ou canja.

- Ou risoto de camarão. – completou Hermione e Rony sufocou um riso.

Ginny ajustou a bandeja no colo de Harry e ajeitou o rapaz para que pudesse comer. Fingiu não notar os olhos verdes pregados nela.

- Vai poder comer o que quiser quando sair, apenas tome cuidado com a gordura. Ela pode prejudicar sua recuperação.

- A Ginny vai cozinhar para você, cara. – disse Rony e Ginny o fuzilou com o olhar. – Ele sabe que você se ofereceu para cuidar dele. E ele aceitou.

Ginny sorriu agradecida. – Ficou contente por confiar em mim, senhor Potter.

- Já que vamos conviver durante algum tempo, pode me chamar de Harry. Não estou acostumado com formalidades. – Harry tomou um gole de suco. – Quando vai se mudar para minha casa?

- Quando o senhor sair do hospital. Depois de amanhã. Você mora com mais um amigo. Espero não incomodar. Será apenas temporário.

- Claro que não! Neville não se incomoda de dividir o espaço. Ele só não gosta que invadam a privacidade dele. Mas a minha você poderá invadir. – disse num tom brincalhão. Rony e Hermione entreolharam-se ao perceberem o quanto Ginny ficara sem graça com a brincadeira.

Harry almoçou e conversou um pouco com Rony e Hermione. Falou sobre o projeto. Depois, doutor Paul Morgan veio conversar com ele sobre a cirurgia e mostrou o raio-x. Harry teria que voltar ao médico a cada sete dias para fazer radiografias. Harry prometera seguir todos os regulamentos durante sua recuperação. Seria muito mais fácil ao lado de Ginny.

Mais um passo para ser dado.

_Um ano e nove meses depois... _

- Vamos lá, Ginny... empurre... só mais um pouco... – pediu Cole paras uma Ginny molhada de suor e vermelha como um pimentão. – Mais um pouco.

Ginny fazia toda força que podia a apertava fortemente a mão de Harry.

- Coragem, meu amor... – sussurrou Harry para a esposa, que fazia mais força. – Você é forte, você consegue.

- Agora sei o que as mulheres sentem quando tem bebês... – gemeu Ginny.

- Estou vendo a cabeça... empurra mais... assim... isso... mais um pouco... mais um pouco... isso...

Um choro de bebê ecoou pela sala e Ginny suspirou cansada. Harry beijou a testa molhada da esposa.

- Parabéns, meu amor. Você conseguiu.

Ginny não conseguia falar de tão exausta que estava. Apenas sorriu.

- Parabéns, Ginny. Lucy está ansiosa para conhecê-la. – Cole entregou o bebê coberto de sangue envolto no lençol verde para a ruiva, que não sabia se ria ou chorava. Harry deixou que uma lágrima escorresse pelo rosto.

Lucy parou de chorar assim que encarou a mãe, como se a reconhecesse.

- Oi, Lucy. Sou sua mãe. Bem-vinda ao mundo. – beijou a testinha da filha. Olha, Harry. Nossa filhinha. – Ginny tinha lágrimas nos olhos de tanta felicidade.

Emocionado, Harry abraçou as duas, sua família. Beijou a filha, que tinha recomeçado a chorar. Tudo ficaria bem a partir de agora. Uma sensação de felicidade invadiu e Harry nunca se sentira tão feliz na vida. Foi um ano maravilhoso, cheio de realizações. Tinha uma vida confortável, a mulher que amava e agora, uma filha para criar. Não poderia ser mais perfeito.

Mas o ano teve uma perna já prevista por ele: Ellen. Harry fez questão se ser amigo da secretária porque sabia que ela iria embora mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ellen estranhou, mas adorava o rapaz como um filho. Depois de uma luta intensa, Ellen se foi. Estava em paz.

- Nossa, ela é muito linda. Você é uma garota de muita sorte. – confessou Hermione enquanto embalava a afilhada, que dormia tranquilamente depois da amamentação.

Ginny sorriu e pegou a mão de Harry, que estava sentado ao seu lado e visivelmente exausto.

- Você devia descansar, Harry. – Hermione disse ao ver o estado do amigo. – Até parece que foi você que teve uma filha. A mãe está menos exausta que você. – brincou e Ginny não pôde conter uma risada.

- Eu estou bem. Agora, melhor que nunca. – apertou a mão de Ginny.

- Podemos contar a ela, Harry?

- Contar o quê? – perguntou Hermione curiosa. Ginny trocou um olhar com o marido, que assentiu.

- Quando estava cuidando do Harry, ele teve um sonho. Disse que nos casaríamos, teríamos uma filha que se chamaria Lucy e que seria chefe da Archtect.

- Uau... porque não contaram isso antes?

- Harry não queria. Achou que era bobagem ou algo do tipo. Mas é como... – Ginny tentou achar as palavras - ... é como se ele previsse que teríamos uma filha. Como se estivesse... planejando.

Harry encarou Hermione e vislumbrou por um instante um olhar de entendimento, Hermione o olhava como se desvendasse os segredos mais profundos de Harry. Por fim, sorriu.

Lucy acordou e começou a chorar.

- Ela está parecendo uma comilona. – brincou Ginny quando recebeu a filha nos braços para amamentar.

- Por que está tão calado, Harry? – perguntou Ginny ao rapaz, que dirigia o carro concentrado. A garota estava no banco de trás, cuidando da filha, que dormia no carrinho de bebê para carros. A garota só conseguia dormir serenamente quando Harry a embalava nos braços ou quando terminava de amamentar.

Harry olhou para trás e sorriu.

- É que... está tudo tão perfeito. Tenho medo de que tudo isso seja um sonho e acordar para a realidade.

Ginny inclinou-se para ele e deu um selinho.

- Se um dia você acordar, eu estarei ao seu lado. Nós duas. – Olhou carinhosamente para a filha. – Não é sonho Harry. Acredite.

Harry sorriu e voltou a olhar em direção a estrada. Ela tinha razão. Não era sonho. Não mais. Não poderia desejar outra coisa. Tudo estava caminhando bem...

Estavam chegando à Mansão Potter quando Lucy acordou e começou a chorar. Ginny acalmou a pequena, que deu um gemido e voltou a dormir. Harry olhou para a filha enquanto entrava na garagem.

- Bem-vinda ao lar, Lucy Weasley Potter. Que você seja muito feliz aqui, como eu e sua mãe somos. – Ginny sorriu e beijou o marido.

Juntos, os três, rumaram para a casa e para a nova vida de pais. Uma vida que duraria durante anos e anos. Até o fim.

**FIM **

**N/A: Finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, chego ao fim de mais uma fic. Obrigada a todos que acompanharam e desculpem a demora. Espero que tenham gostado. **

**Bjos e até a próxima. Juh **

_Ps: Universo Alternativo tem mais opção. Mas a magia de Hogwarts é insubstituível. _


End file.
